Inevitable Fate
by The Lady Osipria
Summary: Elena and Katherine Pierce come to the small town of Mystic Falls to stay with the Salvatore family. Elena tries to stay away from the oldest brother for his own good but soon it becomes clear that he is damned either way, Set in 1864 of course and Delena. There is some Steferine too but it is only a minority for the purpose of keeping to canon. Not an AH There are vampires in this
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Vampire Diaries story and I really hope you like it. I know there are tons of these stories where Elena is in 1864 with Katherine but I hope you like my version. I know I am not the best writer but I love this site as it lets me get my ideas out to people. Please review and subscribe and let me know what you think. I have a few chapters written already but want to see if there is interest in me continuing.

Elena POV:

I sighed, burying my face into my pillow. Today had not gone well. My 'sister' Katherine had made me feel extremely uncomfortable. We had both come to live with the Salvatores in Mystic Falls after our parents had died in fire. Except this was a complete lie. Our parents had been dead for many, many years and Katherine was not my sister, she was actually technically my great, great, great grandmother. The point of the matter was that Katherine and I were vampires.

We posed as sisters because we were completely identical in every physical detail. This was due to a doppelganger curse that haunted our family's bloodline. Our looks were the only thing we had in common though. Where I prided myself on being kind and compassionate, Katherine chose to be the complete opposite. She was wild, uncaring, vicious and seductive and would do whatever she wanted to get her way. This is what brought on my discomfort earlier.

_Flashback:_

_I gazed out of the carriage window absently. The calm, attractive scenery did little to settle my nerves. I glanced at Katherine slightly and saw that the other vampire was not nervous at all. She looked thrilled and excited and I knew that the last few decades had been a bore to her and this new living situation gave Katherine hope for some excitement. I only hoped that Katherine did not choose to wreak too much havoc this time around. I should have known that my hopes would have been for nothing. If Katherine wanted to do something there was not much anyone could do; especially after she had discovered the existence of the two Salvatore brothers. I shuddered, remembering Katherine's overly excited expression upon the discovery of this a week ago. _

_My breath was taken away as the carriage arrived at the estate. It was absolutely beautiful and for the first time I felt happy to be making this change. I had detested the idea the minute Katherine had suggested it but had agreed reluctantly. Now I silently and grudgingly thanked my doppelganger for the opportunity to witness such beauty. It brought many pleasant memories from my youth back._

_I had not had much choice either way though. If Katherine asked me to do something, I had no choice but to agree. Katherine had blackmailed me into becoming her companion a century ago and I had to stay with my doppelganger. The deal was that I would have to stay with Katherine and Katherine would leave Jeremy, my younger brother alone. He had befallen the same fate me and I constantly hoped he was living the life I wanted for him and he had not become a ruthless killer. I had not seen him in two hundred years and I missed him greatly but I took comfort in knowing that with Katherine by my side, she could not hurt him. _

_The carriage slowed to a stop and a servant opened the door. Emily stepped and turned back to the door and offered her hand to assist Katherine get out of the carriage. Once Katherine was firmly on the ground, Emily repeated the same process with me; however I offered a 'thanks' to the young serving girl. We both took in the scene before us and our eyes immediately snapped to the young handsome man approaching us with an inviting but slightly nervous smile on his face. He had dark blonde hair and soft green eyes that had a blue tinge to them. He was impeccably dressed and the clothing he wore clung to his body perfectly. I could tell Katherine was making the same observation as I was, however I knew she would not be as conscious in hiding her appraisal. He stopped in front of us soon and offered a hand to me first. _

"_Hello, I am Stefan Salvatore, Welcome to Mystic Falls." He had a very pleasant voice and his tone was very clipped and polite and it was clear that he had been trained to speak this way. He was eyeing both of us in a nervous way and I could see a slight blush on his cheeks. His gaze seemed to linger slightly longer on Katherine as most men did._

"_Elena Pierce. Thank you so much for allowing us to stay here in such a depressing time," I responded, placing my hand in his. I could tell he was trying to be polite to me but I saw how eager he was when he turned to Katherine. I did not blame him. It was simply the way Katherine was. Katherine always made more of an effort with her appearance than I would. I preferred to keep my make up natural and light, whereas Katherine would apply a little more than necessary. Her gorgeous natural curls also stole the spotlight slightly whereas my only slightly wavy locks seemed dull in comparison. It was just the way things were and I did not really mind. Well I didn't until today..._

_I could hear the flirty tone in Katherine's voice as she introduced herself. I inwardly sighed. I could tell she was concocting a plan already to lure this seemingly innocent young man into her clutches. I knew it would not take much persuading on her behalf. He was already in her grasp and I could tell she probably would not even have to compel him. I felt bad for him though because he seemed like such a nice person and I knew she would just use him and crush his hopes. I was shaken from my thoughts as he stepped back and addressed both of us._

"_I apologize on behalf of my father. He was needed for urgent matters in town and will not return until tomorrow but my brother, Damon should be along soon. He returned home last night from the confederacy." _

_I could hear the pride and admiration in Stefan's voice as he mentioned his brother and I guessed that he looked up to him a lot. I could also hear the slight apprehension in his voice and I knew he was treading on the subject carefully in case we showed disapproval. From this I deduced that the other brother had deserted the battle but I was not one to judge on principle and I also disliked the war altogether. _

_As if on cue a young man who was clearly older than Stefan appeared out the door. He was a contrast to his brother. Where Stefan had blonde hair, he had hair dark as a raven's feathers that curled slightly at the ends, and where Stefan had blue-green eyes, his eyes were a chilling, icy blue, almost unnatural in a way. Another thing that struck me was his face had the tell tale show of laughter and I could tell he was not as serious as his younger brother seemed. _

_Like his brother though, he had on a perfectly tailored outfit that showed his well muscled body clearly though he was donned in a deep shade of blue, which of course made his eyes even brighter. I had thought Stefan to be handsome but I was unable to conjure words to describe this man. The only possible way to give it name would be to describe him was simply beautiful. It was a strange word to associate with a man but it was true. _

_I was broken from my thoughts as he approached to stand beside his brother. He grinned at us and I felt a thrill go through me in response to the smile. It held more to it then Stefan's had and I could tell that this man lived his life to the fullest. Thankfully I was a vampire and could control my body perfectly or I may have had a telltale blush on my face. As Stefan had, he held his hand out to me first._

"_I'm Damon Salvatore. I apologize for my lateness but unfortunately I returned home quite late last night." _

_His tone was soft and apologetic and I could see him studying both of us with his eyes. Unlike his younger brother, he did not attempt to hide his approval of our appearance and unlike his brother, when I held my hand out to him, instead of just holding it; he pressed a small kiss to it. I could tell instantly that this beautiful stranger in front of me had no inhibitions towards women and was perfectly at ease around us unlike his nervous brother. I heard Stefan cough uncomfortably in disapproval of his brother's actions. I flushed inwardly. _

"_I'm Elena Pierce it is a pleasure to meet you and I thank you for your hospitality." As I spoke I allowed a kind smile to stretch across my face. I felt the need to over amplify gratitude for both Katherine and myself as she had yet to express any at all. Even if it was a phony story, I felt it appropriate to thank this family for unknowingly inviting two monsters into their home. _

_His gaze moved over me appreciatively and I blushed slightly at the attention he was giving me. It was not a new thing to have a man look at me as such. It would be stupid to pretend I did not know I was attractive. I knew I was if not for the fact that Katherine and I were identical but it was new to have someone look at me like that without any care that anyone saw. He eventually and seemingly reluctantly turned to Katherine and introduced himself and I blanched inwardly as Katherine used the same flirty tone that she had with Stefan. She could not be serious! She could not think that she was going to try it on both brothers? _

_End of flashback: _

This was why I was so upset with Katherine. It was absolutely wrong to use one man let alone two, not to mention brothers! It was ludicrous! I refused to acknowledge that I was also a little dismayed because Katherine was showing interest in Damon. It was ridiculous to be jealous when I had only just met him. If Katherine wanted to play her sadistic games then she could and I would stay out of her way. If only it were that easy...

A/N: Once again please review and let me know what you think!

Loved the Graduation Finale and loved the Dalaric bromance and the Delena scenes! Oh how I am dreading the next season of the show though. I have the most awful feeling that they gave us Delena finally and they're going to take it away :( why can't they just let me be happy :( They seriously cannot keep screwing Damon over, it's not fair! Okay sorry I'm over it...please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

VD Story 7 Chapter 2

A/N: Wow only been up for a day and already 2 followers and 1 favorite. I still would love it if you would review but I'm not one to hold chapters for ransom so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please please please review!

The next morning I awoke to the bright sun shining through the gaps in the drapes. This could only mean that I had overslept and could only mean that Katherine had deliberately not ordered Emily in to wake me. Clearly she wanted me out of the way and I could only guess it had to do with the two handsome Salvatore brothers. I pushed the covers back and made my way to the doors leading into the adjoining room. I opened them and saw Emily unpacking Katherine's things calmly. Emily had come to be with us about a year ago after she became indebted to Katherine. I did not know what had happened but it was obviously something big. The most important thing about Emily was that she was a witch; a very powerful one at that. She had told us that she was from a place called Mystic Falls and as usual the strange name of the town intrigued Katherine which led to our arrival here. I knew Emily was happy to be back in her hometown after so long away. I cleared my throat and she immediately stood to attention.

"Miss Elena, I'm sorry for not waking you but Katherine said it would be best to let you sleep."

I took pity on the young woman and smiled gently showing that she was not in trouble. Emily had shown quite early on that she preferred my company to Katherine's. I did not blame her. I quickly came to enjoy the young witch's company and considered her a friend of sorts.

"It's okay Emily but could you help me dress now?"

The beautiful dark skinned girl smiled and immediately dropped what she was doing and followed me back to my room.

Soon I found myself in an elegant sky blue gown and I was constantly thankful that I was a vampire and did not require breath. The neckline of the dress allowed a glimpse of my ample cleavage however kept the modest image that unlike Katherine, I liked to hold onto. Emily fashioned my hair into an elegant half up hairstyle. My waves hung loose around my shoulders and the clip that held the hair on top of my head matched the soft colour of my dress. I envied my doppelganger's beautiful tresses and I knew they attracted the eye of many men. Sometimes I got Emily to curl my hair but found that if she did I looked too much like Katherine and there was always too much confusion and I disliked the thought of being compared to her.

I looked at Emily hesitantly and I felt ashamed for what I was about to do but it was a necessity. I stood and turned to face her.

"You know how I hate to ask Emily but..." I started guiltily and I watched as the young witch's mouth curled into a wry smile. She wordlessly held up her wrist and I pursed my lips before allowing my vampire visage to take over as I sank my fang into her soft skin. I took as much as I could revelling in the taste and feel of the blood before I pulled back. She smiled at me breathlessly and before she could speak I put my own wrist to my lips, biting down, before I pressed it to hers, allowing her to drink and heal. I knew that Katherine had fed on Emily earlier but unlike me, Katherine did not see the need to heal Emily because I watched the wound on her neck close too as she drank. Soon both wounds were healed and she pulled away with a quiet 'thank you'.

I stepped downstairs and I heard laughter and chatter close by. Rounding the corner, the dining room came into view and I saw the trio. Katherine sat on one side of the table while the two brothers sat side by side on the other. I hesitantly stepped into the room and when they noticed me, with perfect manners the two brothers stood while I took my seat beside Katherine. I smiled at them all in greeting and the brother's sat down with smiles of their own. Stefan and Damon both offered me a polite good morning which I returned before Katherine decided she wanted the attention once more. Katherine had a falsely concerned face on as she turned to her 'sister'.

"Oh dear sister, I hope you don't mind but I felt you needed the rest after such a long journey." Her voice was sickly sweet and I knew that no one but me could hear the menacing undertones to it. Katherine really was vindictive.

I smiled tightly at her, mindful of the company present and I shook my head.

"Of course Katherine, it was very...considerate of you and I do feel a lot better after a night of sleep, thank you." Katherine smiled sweetly and turned back to her breakfast and the unknowing boys in front of her.

Katherine carried most of the conversation, socialite that she was and I mostly focused on my breakfast, smiling politely when it was required. I could see that Stefan was already completely enamoured with Katherine and was hanging on to every word she said, however when I glanced at Damon casually I found his eyes were on me. I looked away quickly and concentrated on my food once more as Katherine prattled on. I was taken aback when I heard Damon speak.

"Miss Elena, how are you enjoying your stay so far? I'm aware that you used to live in the city so our small town must be quite the change." His voice was eager and light and I looked up and met his gaze and found myself caught there. I was amazed by how interested he looked in what I had to say.

"I am enjoying it quite well thank you and I'm enjoying the quiet."

I forced a kind smile onto my face as I answered and I took a sip of my water as I turned and purposely pretended to be interested in what Katherine was saying. When I looked at Damon again, I saw a confused frown on his face and I knew he was taken aback by my short tone and the fact that I had barely given him a second glance. I could tell that he was not used to being denied by women and really who could blame them. The truth was though that I did not want him to like me. I wanted him to stay away from me. It was not right to bring him into my world and it was not safe. I was relieved when Katherine stood, having finished her breakfast and the two brothers stood in perfect manners. She offered them a flirty smile.

"Well aren't you two just the sweetest? Your parents must have raised you quite well as your manners are impeccable."

I watched Stefan smile sheepishly in response to her flattery but Damon's attention was still on me and I shifted uncomfortably as I stood too.

"So I was hoping I could rope one of you into showing me around your beautiful estate?" Katherine asked hopefully and I was not even surprised when it was Stefan who jumped at the chance.

"Oh I would be delighted Miss Katherine," He approached Katherine and offered her his arm which she took with a flourish.

I realized quickly that if they left that I would be left alone with Damon and I did not know what that would entail so with reluctance I smiled brightly and I addressed the two 'lovebirds'.

"Oh a tour would be lovely unless of course I would be intruding?" I saw Katherine glare at me unkindly but Stefan smiled good-naturedly.

"Of course Miss Elena, you're more than welcome to join us," He offered his other arm to me, which I took.

"Brother," he acknowledged as a means of goodbye and I could see once again the confused frustration in Damon's eyes as he watched us leave. His eyes locked with mine but I looked away quickly. I had to stay away from him.

Twenty minutes later I was regretting my decision immensely. While the tour of the home was intriguing, the sight and sound of Katherine and Stefan flirting shamelessly were not. I was on Stefan's left side, but I may as well have been invisible. He laughed at something Katherine said, which in my opinion was not even funny, and she brushed his bicep with her hand. I rolled my eyes inwardly. We finally reached the dining room where we started. I cleared my throat, causing Katherine and Stefan to break out of their little spell and turn to me.

"Thank you so much for the tour Stefan but I think I will go to my room and rest a while before dinner. I will see you later sister." Stefan gave me a smile and bid me goodbye but I could see Katherine glaring at me blatantly. When I was upstairs I muttered in a normal voice, knowing that she could hear me perfectly.

"Don't worry, I don't want him." And it was true. I had no interest in Stefan whatsoever. His brother on the other hand...

I shook my head at my thoughts. I was not going there. I had sworn to myself that I would not condemn someone else to this life and if I allowed myself close to Damon then it would only be a matter of time before he finds out what I am and the subject of immortality comes up. In all my three hundred years I had never really pursued any relationships. There had been a few men here and there of course but it had always ended in many different ways. The most hurtful was when they made me believe they loved me and then after I turned them they would leave. I had been used all too often for my vampire status and I was incredibly wary about letting people in.

There was something about Damon though. I did not know how to explain it exactly but I just felt a connection to him. He had a simple zest for life in his eyes and I could tell that he had already lived quite a life. Regardless of my denial, I knew he would adapt to this life well but I would not let it come to that. It was wrong. I conceded though that it was wrong also to treat him like a pariah when he had done nothing wrong. I would speak to him but I would just have to make sure he did not get too close.

A/N: Not much Delena at all in this but it's coming I promise. Next chapter will have some Damon POV and I tried to create a mix of innocent 1864 Damon and the present time vampire Damon. Please review and follow my story :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long to upload but I was having a few doubts, but it's finally up! Thanks for the follows but I REALLY would love a couple of reviews if it's not too much trouble. I'd really like to know what you think. Anyway, some Damon POV in this chapter so I hope you like it :P

Damon POV

I glared out of my window in annoyance at the scene before me. Stefan walked leisurely with the Pierce sisters on either arm. The only thing that comforted me was the fact that Elena looked miserable and Stefan's attention seemed rooted on the other sister, Katherine. I had no idea why Stefan preferred the other sister. She had such a cold look in her eyes and there seemed to be an ulterior motive hidden behind her glance too. It was really disconcerting and slightly scary. I was not complaining though because that kept my brother's attention away from Elena. Everything about her was beautiful. She had a kindness and warmth in her eyes that was rare nowadays. I unfortunately have not been on the receiving end of that kindness for some reason.

I did not understand what I done to offend Elena but she had barely looked at me or spoken to me at breakfast and seemed all too eager to leave my presence. It was a strange feeling to say the least. I was not a modest man and I knew all too well that I was attractive to women and they usually crumbled under my charm easily. I did not understand how this beautiful girl was any different. It had been a long time since a woman had captured my attention like this and for the first time it seemed that I would not get to have her. It was frustrating. I was not going to give up though. I always rose to challenges.

I watched as the trio entered the house once more but then my eyes snapped up to see an unsettling sight. Father. He had returned. I sighed, knowing that I was going to get an earful and it may even possibly come to blows. He would give me the usual 'you've disappointed me' talk but I think it will be worse this time. He will look on this as bringing shame to the family. That had been the only happiness that I had gotten out of being in the confederacy. I was able to escape my father and his overbearing ways but I had not been able to stand the bloodshed. It was horrible and every day I would watch as man after man fell to their pointless deaths.

I made my way out of my room, knowing that it would be worse for me if I tried to hide away. As I stepped out into the hallway I collided into a slight looking figure. I realized it was Elena. She stumbled slightly and I reached out and steadied her with my hands.

"Miss Elena! I apologize; I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" I asked cursing myself. What a great way to make an impression.

"I'm fine Mr Salvatore, thank you. I wasn't looking where I was going so the fault was my own," Her tone was polite but it seemed, in a way, too polite and clipped. I could not take much more of her coldness. I wanted her to like me.

"Please forgive me for asking but have I done something to offend you?" I hated the weakness in my voice but I was sincerely desperate to know. I watched as she blanched in surprise, as if she had not thought I had noticed. She recovered quickly and the smile she gave me seemed a lot more genuine.

"No of course not Mr Salvatore. I'm sorry if I have seemed cold to you, but please take no offense to it. I assure you that you have done me no wrong."

I could tell she was not telling the entire truth but I let it go, choosing instead to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Then perhaps you would make it up to me by allowing me to escort you into town tomorrow. I know that my father will suggest it at some point."

It seemed like a war was going on inside her head as she contemplated my offer. It was no lie though. Father would request that one of us take the sisters to town so they would be able to acquire any necessities and to familiarize themselves.

"That would be fine; but I must insist that my sister, Katherine come too. I know that she will be intent on familiarizing herself with the new town," Her tone was clipped and polite once more but this time she seemed a little more relaxed.

"Of course, Miss Elena that is acceptable. I shall see you at dinner." I grasped her hand gently in mine and pressed a chaste kiss to it before continuing past her downstairs. I revelled in her slight gasp at my action.

I was not exactly thrilled to have to take her sister with us but if it meant I would spend time with Elena, I could learn to live with the compromise. Although...Maybe I should take advantage of something else. Namely my poor love struck little brother. It really was hilarious how he was falling over himself like a little puppy after her. A frown crossed my face as I realised what a hypocrite I was being. I was after all falling over myself trying to get Elena to like me. Urgh! When did I become such a love struck fool?

I could see Stefan and Katherine in the parlour as I neared and I inwardly rolled my eyes. Katherine's laughs were deliberately flirty and over exaggerated. I had known many women like her before and they never led to any good. Perhaps I would have to warn my brother. Not yet though. I was counting on his attraction to her to get my way this time. I smiled warmly as I entered the parlour. They looked up and Stefan returned my smile largely whilst Katherine's was a little more subdued.

"Stefan, Miss Katherine. Sorry for interrupting but I was wondering if I could speak to my brother for a moment?" I asked politely. I watched as Stefan's brows furrowed but he stood slowly and pressed a kiss to Katherine's hand before following me out of the parlour.

We walked a small distance before he turned to me with an intrigued glance.

"What is it we need to speak of brother? It's not father is it? I know he stormed up to his study as soon as he got in. I doubt we will see him until dinner." Stefan's voice held worry and I was touched by my brother's concern. I knew that he hated it whenever father and I clashed.

"No Stefan it's not about father, though I agree he will be in a mood all night. Rather I hoped to convince you to join Elena and myself tomorrow when I escort her into town." I watched his eyebrows shoot up practically into his hairline at my unexpected request. He knew me well and it was the rarest thing in the world for me to ask to NOT be alone with a woman.

"Uh, Damon I am not sure I understand completely. You wish me to accompany yourself and Elena into town tomorrow? Can I ask why?" I let out a soft laugh at his innocent expression. I already saw the resolve on his face, showing that he had already agreed to accompany us. He was still such a child and I knew that he looked up to me. I enjoyed it though. I liked to think I brought out the lighter side of him instead of father, who seemed determined to create an exact image of himself.

"Relax brother. I merely meant that I was hoping you would come because Elena is going to invite her sister along and I have seen how close you two have been getting." I watched as he blushed beet red and I laughed once more. He looked happy though and excited at spending more time with Katherine.

"Oh of course! I would love to! Thank you for thinking of me and including me in your plans." With another smile from him, he returned to the parlour and I rolled my eyes good naturedly at his obviousness. I loved my brother but he was quite a fool at times. I, however, had good reason to smile too. With Stefan accompanying us, he would be able to distract Katherine and I would have the opportunity to speak freely with Elena. I was going to have her. It was inevitable. I always get what I want and I wanted her.

A/N: Right well I hope you like it and I'm sorry it's terrible! Please review and follow and what not, it will make me seriously happy :) Next chapter will include the introduction of Giuseppe Salvatore, an uncomfortable dinner situation, Elena helps out a certain dark haired Salvatore and Katherine attempt to give Elena an eternal 'gift'. :P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for following and favouriting but please please please review! I have no clue if you like it so I don't really have motivation to write more.

I made my way downstairs slowly. I had spent the rest of the afternoon reading a book of poetry and just enjoying the silence. It was dinner time now and I made my way to the dining room. As I entered I realized that Stefan and Damon were already seated once again with Katherine, however this time Katherine was sitting purposely beside Stefan. I sent a quick warning glance at Katherine but she ignored me completely. I watched as they all glanced up at my entrance. Immediately Stefan stood out of respect but Damon moved to my side. Wow. He looked good. He had on a beautifully tailored dinner suit and I allowed my eyes to momentarily roam his form. When he stopped in front of me though, I forced my eyes to his. He was looking at me nervously.

"Miss Elena, it would honour me greatly if you sat by my side," He offered his arm to me with a kind smile.

I hesitated momentarily before I took it with a smile and allowed him to escort me to my seat beside him. He pulled my chair out for me and pushed it in gently as I sat. He took his seat once more and I tried to keep my eyes purposefully ahead but I could feel his eyes on me still. I glanced at him briefly and I was overwhelmed by the emotion in his eyes. He was looking at me with a mixture of adoration and, dare I say, desire. I was not simple. I had known since we met that he wanted me but I had hoped that my coldness would put him off. It seemed that this was not the case.

I was happy for the distraction as a man in his late forties or early fifties entered the room. I immediately distrusted him. I did not know why but he made me feel on edge. He approached the head of the table and sat. I turned back around and gave him my attention.

"I apologize for being so late; however I had a great deal of business to attend to in my study. I apologize too, Miss Pierce and Miss Pierce for not being present upon your arrival but I am a terribly busy man. My name is Giuseppe Salvatore and I am pleased that you arrived safely and it seems that you are already acquainted with my sons." His tone was light and pleasant but I could hear the cold and calculated undertones. Thankfully Katherine decided to take the initiative to speak.

"No apologies are necessary Mr Salvatore. You are incredibly gracious to open your home to us and we both appreciate it greatly. We are settling in quite nicely I think and your sons have been delightfully accommodating and polite." I rolled my eyes inwardly at Katherine's wilting tone. To my ears it sounded absolutely ridiculous but she had used it many times to sway men to her favour. It seemed to buy over Giuseppe because he smiled tightly at her and he turned his eyes to me. I smiled brightly and gave him an acknowledging nod. This seemed to satisfy him too for he ordered the servants to serve dinner.

There was little conversation at dinner and the tension in the air was thick. It was mainly between Giuseppe and Damon. Every now and then I would catch them glaring at each other and I wondered what was going on there. I had never seen Damon like this before. Of course I had not known him for long but he usually had a light playful expression not this dark, defiant, fiery one that was present. I was broken from my thoughts as Giuseppe's voice resounded over the table.

"So ladies, I assume you have familiarized yourselves with the estate and the town?" His voice was gruff and I wondered if this man actually had the ability to genuinely smile.

"Actually father, it is coincidental that you mention it because Stefan and I intend to take the ladies into town tomorrow after breakfast," Damon spoke up from his spot in a dull voice. It was clear that he hated having to correspond with his father whatsoever. Giuseppe seemed to reluctantly look at his eldest son and a grudging accepting look crossed his face.

"Good. You make sure you look after them boys. I have heard rumours of some trouble in town. And Damon, make sure you do not embarrass the family any further. I will count on Stefan to tell me if you do." I was taken aback by his casual attack on Damon specifically. I looked at him curiously but he did not look surprised at all by his father's treatment.

"Yes father," he said stiffly and I could see him gritting his teeth. He seemed to be holding himself back from saying more. Probably for Katherine and my own behalf. I felt terrible for him. He had been put on the spot in front of company by his father. Surprising myself, I reached under the table and grasped his hand in mine, where it was seated on his lap. His eyes snapped to me and I gave him a small sympathetic smile. His eyes held shock for second before he relaxed into a surprised smile too and I could see he was grateful for it. I felt his thumb stroke my hand gently and I could feel electricity shooting up my arm from his touch.

I shifted in my seat slightly, scolding my lack of control on my desire. I was confused for a moment because Katherine was watching me intently and she threw me a lewd smirk with a raised eyebrow. I groaned mentally. Oh God! Of course! She could easily smell how aroused I was and she was revelling in my loss of control after so long proclaiming to not need men. I glared at her and she smiled innocently at me. What happened next was worse.

"Miss Elena, are you alright? You look quite feverish," Stefan asked and it was a perfectly innocent question to everyone but Katherine and myself. I watched her bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing at my expense. I forced a smile onto my face as I replied.

"I am quite alright Stefan. I think I may have drunk my wine a little too quickly." This seemed to satisfy him because he turned to Katherine with a smile before returning to his dinner. I laughed inwardly at his innocence. He was a complete opposite of Katherine and I wondered how he would handle her wildcat personality. I stopped my internal laughter as I felt Damon squeeze my hand gently and I looked up into his eyes. He was giving me a knowing look with a satisfied playful smirk on his lips. I groaned silently again as I realized that he had understood what had happened too. Unlike obliviously innocent Stefan, he had been able to deduce from my flushed face and my silent exchange with my 'sister' what was going on. I quickly pulled my hand back and grabbed my wine, taking a large gulp. I ignored the amused look on Katherine's face. Once everyone had finished, Giuseppe stood.

"Well I shall bid you ladies goodnight. I trust you, sons, to escort them to their rooms and Damon I expect you to come to my study once you are done."

Giuseppe left the room and I heard Damon sigh audibly. His father was clearly going to yell at him some more.

Stefan left the room soon with Katherine on his arm. I glared at her in annoyance and outrage as she sent a knowing look over her shoulder at me. Damon offered me his arm and I took it quickly. We walked upstairs quietly and soon we stood in front of my door. I disengaged my arm from his and watched him warily. I hoped he would not bring up the embarrassing situation at dinner. I was thankful to find that there were limits to his daring side and he did not mention it. Though he was clearly confident and defiant of society's ways, I could still see a lot of innocence in him and I liked that.

"Well goodnight Miss Elena. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast. My father 's waiting, I should go."

He looked like he was not eager at all to leave my side and I felt bad for him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what has your father so angry?" I kept my tone light and questioning and I watched as his gaze darkened slightly. He sighed. I already knew on a level but I was interested to hear his version.

"I wrote to him the previous week informing him that I was leaving the confederacy and returning home. He is incredibly angered because he thinks me a deserter and a coward." I could hear the anger in his voice and I knew it was not proper of me to be speaking to him about this but I simply wanted to help. I did not like seeing him hurt.

"That must be difficult. Can I ask why you left?" I looked down nervously but soon I looked up at him.

"Please don't think less of me but I couldn't stand the horrible wasteful death that was ever present. I watched friends and comrades die right in front of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave. Father doesn't see it that way," My heart broke at the desolate expression on his face and I could tell that he was remembering his time in the war. I hesitantly reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. He eyed my hand before meeting my eyes once more with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry that your father embarrassed you so shamelessly like that at dinner. I think it was incredibly petty of him and believe me Damon; I don't find you weak. I find you brave for standing up for what you believe in and you should not be ashamed," I rubbed small circles with my hand on his shoulder absent-mindedly. He looked taken aback by my words but soon his eyes held gratitude and wonderment, and the look of adoration he had at dinner had increased tenfold. He reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair that had fallen into my eyes.

"Forgive me Miss Elena but you talk so strangely for a woman of your status. Many would not share your views and would shun me for being a deserter." I gave him a gentle smile and took the hand that he had used to touch my hair. Feeling daring, I kissed his palm and gave him a brighter smile.

"Well I am not like most women. I have never agreed with war and I happen to think that there should be other ways to solve conflict instead of creating needless carnage." The smile on his face at my words and my actions was breathtaking. I knew he was human but his beauty was so rare that it was hard to believe he was not already a vampire like me. The only evidence to prove he was not was the hammering sound of his rapid heartbeat that seemed to quicken whenever I smiled at him.

"Miss Elena, I have to admit how pleased I am that you have come to be here. I find that I will be able to endure my father's tirade with ease, knowing that there is someone who shares my views and beliefs. I think the image of your beauty in my mind too will shield me from any emotional blows I shall receive tonight."

Wow. He certainly had a way with words. I blushed but I knew that he would not be able to tell. I haven't fed well enough to produce any colour to my face. I gave him a playful smile as I struggled to find a response to his flattery. I was not used to being on the receiving end of it.

"Mr. Salvatore, you have stricken me speechless. Those are some passionate words spoken of one you have only just been acquainted..." I trailed off and I silently hoped he would elaborate and explain how he was feeling. I could not understand his eagerness to court me. He could easily have Katherine if he wanted. She had no qualms about going with more than one man at the same time. A trait I found disgusting in her.

"I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable but it's just that ever since I met you, I can't stop thinking about you. You have such warmth about you and your eyes shine with kindness and compassion the likes I have never seen. Your beauty is so disarming and I find myself lost staring at you at times and I have no control over it."

I had definitely noticed the staring. I was a little overwhelmed by his feelings about me. No one had ever described me like this before. He was watching me intently, clearly hoping I did not react badly to his confession. Unfortunately I was going to disappoint him.

"I...I...You should get along to your father's study. He will be wondering where you are," I suggested and I watched as his face fell. He clearly had been hoping that I would say something different. I hated seeing that expression on his face because of me but I could not just let myself do this. He was such a passionate, beautiful person. I could not condemn him to a life of blood, death and murder. It was wrong and I would not lead him into damnation.

I turned to my room and opened my door. His shoulders slumped slightly and he half turned to go.

"Of course, Miss Elena. I hope you will forgive me for my forwardness and I hope it doesn't affect our time together tomorrow. Goodnight." I swallowed down the lump in my throat. His face was so ashen and the light was gone from his icy blue eyes.

"Damon," I called and he turned to me once more and I had to look away from the hope in his eyes slightly. "I'm sorry but this is for the best. I want you to know though that if you ever need me for help or just to talk, you are more than welcome to knock on my door, propriety be damned." I offered him a slightly playful smile hoping it would ease some of the tension off of his face. It worked a little because his lips twitched and he gave me a nod before turning and leaving.

I shut my door and leaned heavily against it. Urgh! This could not be happening! I had only just arrived in Mystic Falls and I already was falling for a gorgeous young human man who was showing signs that he was feeling exactly the same. The big problem was that I had sworn to myself and to my brother that I would never condemn anyone to this life. It would be selfish of me to pursue anything with Damon outside of friendship.

As I neared my vanity my eyes widened in shock at what I was hearing from the adjoining room. My loving 'sister' was currently going at it with Stefan in her room. I could not believe Katherine's audacity. We had only been here two days and she was already sleeping with one of our hosts sons. Thankfully it was the younger one, I silently mused. I glared at myself in the mirror. Damon was not mine and he never would be and it did not matter what Katherine did. My silent words sounded incredibly false even in my head and I groaned in frustration, putting my head in my hands. I got undressed quickly and slipped into my nightgown. I crawled into bed and I fell into a restless slumber.

It had probably not even been an hour before there was a timid knock on my door. I groggily sat up and frowned slightly in confusion but I pulled back my covers and crossed to the door quickly. The heartbeat on the other side was beating fast and I could tell the person was nervous. I opened the door hesitantly and my eyes widened incredulously at the sight before me.

"Oh my...Damon what happened?" I cried out in concern and shock. His face was bleeding in numerous places and I could see bruises already forming. He was looking at me desperately and apologetically.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you this late but I had no one else to go to. I did not want Stefan to see. He hates it so much when father and I come to blows." I pushed aside my shock and ushered him into my room. I hated Giuseppe Salvatore with a passion now. How could someone hurt their own flesh and blood? I just couldn't understand it.

I made him sit on the chair in front of my vanity while I crossed to the bathroom to grab a cloth. I grabbed the pitcher of water from beside my bed and I crouched to my knees before him. I dipped the cloth into the water and began dabbing at the wounds on his face gently. I watched him wince slightly every now and then and I wanted to just give him some of my blood to save him from this pain but I knew it was not an option.

"Your father did this to you," I didn't even bother voicing it as a question. I knew that that was the case. He nodded and I could see a bitter look on his face.

"My father is a very proud man and I have brought great embarrassment upon him and the family name. He felt it necessary to teach me a lesson." I kept taking in slow breaths to stop the temptation of his blood from taking over. It was also difficult suppressing the urge to go snap Giuseppe Salvatore's neck right then and there. I needed to feed properly soon or there would be problems.

"I'm sorry. I can't say I understand what you're going through. My family was always kind and compassionate. I just can't imagine how someone could hurt their own son." He shook his head slowly and smiled without a trace of humour.

"It's always been like this. Ever since our mother died he's always hated me. He loves and dotes on Stefan like no other but he detests my presence. My most recent stunt has increased his hatred tenfold." I finished up on his face. It was clean from blood but the wounds would take a while to heal. I stood and he followed suit. He looked over me and I watched as a blush crossed his face.

"I'm sorry again for barging in at such a late hour and...and with you being so indecent," I laughed inwardly as I realized he had only just noticed I was in my nightgown. I gave him a genuine smile.

"It's fine. I'm glad you decided to come to me and don't doubt ever doing it again. I want you to be able to trust me with this. I know that we will be great friends." I watched as he frowned as I mentioned the word 'friends'. He hesitated with a conflicted look on his face.

"Just friends?" I could hear the hope in his voice and I gave him a look.

"Just friends," I agreed firmly and I saw him look disappointed before he nodded slowly.

"I'll let you get some sleep. Thank you again for this. Goodnight." I watched as he slipped out the door quietly. I breathed a sigh of relief. The relief was short lived as the door to the adjoining room opened.

"Well sister aren't you wicked. Having strange men in your room at this hour? You should be ashamed," Katherine mocked with a grin. I rolled my eyes at her and crossed over to her. I pushed the door open a little more with my hand revealing a sleeping Stefan underneath the covers, clearly naked and there were tell tale bite marks on his throat and chest. I gave Katherine a disapproving look.

"You can talk _sister_! What do you think you're doing? You can't just use him like this. It's not right. He is an innocent boy! He has not even come of age yet and you are already corrupting him?" I kept my voice hushed but the venom in my voice was clear enough. Katherine rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Elena, I've told you time and time again: I will take what I want and I don't care who gets hurt in the crossfire. Speaking of, I decided that one is simply not enough." I did not like the evil smirk on her face as she spoke those words.

"What are you talking about Katherine?" She laughed at my worried tone and put a hand on my shoulder in a mockingly comforting gesture.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Elena but let's just say that I may think two brothers are better than one. And I'm sure it won't take much effort to get Damon to be agreeable, especially since you are hell bent on rejecting his advances..." My eyes widened in shock at her words. I opened and closed my mouth a few times.

"Katherine, please just leave him alone! He doesn't have to be a part of this! I...I can't believe I'm saying this but you can have Stefan. I don't care what you do with him but just leave Damon alone! You don't know what he's been through. He's been hurt enough!" I begged her with my eyes but she just let out a mocking laugh.

"Elena, you do know these walls are paper thin to people like us. Of course I know what he's been through. He's a poor war torn soul and I am perfectly up to the task of making him feel better. I don't know why you're being so uptight about this. You've shot him down multiple times already and I have no idea why. I saw that at dinner tonight. You want him and you want him bad." I swallowed thickly at her words and I wanted to scratch her eyes out but she had a few hundred years on me. I would not win.

"It's not that I don't want him, okay? I don't him to be condemned to a life like this. He still has a future. He doesn't need to become a monster. If you heard as much as you say you did then you know full well how much he hates bloodshed. There must be some small amount of compassion in you that thinks this is wrong too!" I pleaded and she gave me a dark look and got right up close to my face.

"You're wrong Elena. I don't have an ounce of compassion in me and I do not hate this life like you do. It's the best damn thing that has happened to me. I think Damon will think so too once I turn him. I think vampirism will be very agreeable with him. Know this, Elena, I do not intend to stop and I will have him even if I have to resort to compulsion, unless of course you can stop me." She gave me the most disturbing sweet smile I have ever seen. I felt the veins under my eyes prickling, wanting to come out. I was so angry and I wanted to kill her.

"Why are you doing this? You could have anyone, anyone at all! Why him?" I quietly screamed at her.

"Because you want him, that's why. It's as simple as that. I want you to give in and take something for once. I am getting sick of your constant inner turmoil. I am doing this for you Elena. I want you to have him and I know it's going to take a lot to break you down because you're so stubborn but you know I'm determined. The second you give in, I will back off. We both know you are the lesser of two evils. Him being with you for all eternity will be better for him than him being with me. He's damned either way now Elena. Make it easier for him."

I could not believe what I was hearing and what I was seeing. Her eyes had softened and they were looking at me in an actual sisterly way. She truly believed that she was doing this for me! This was all my fault! If I had not shown interest in Damon she would have left him alone. I felt a tear slip from my eye. He was a dead man either way now and I had been the one to condemn him. It was only a matter of how in the end now.

I began to breathe in and out deeply and I felt the veins under my eyes appear and my fangs elongated. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to calm myself. It had been too long since I had fed properly and being in such a stressful situation did not help. Katherine gave me a knowing look and grabbed my hand. She tugged me into her room and dropped me onto the bed beside Stefan. I looked up at her in confusion but she did not answer, she just approached the bed too and shook Stefan awake. He opened his eyes groggily and I saw him frown at seeing the both of us.

"Katherine? Miss Elena?" his voice was innocent and questioning. Katherine leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss which seemed to calm him. She pulled back and met his gaze.

"Dear Stefan, you would not object if my sister fed on you would you?" His eyes became unfocused momentarily before he looked at me then back at her.

"No of course not, Miss Elena you're more than welcome." He smiled at me blankly. I shook my head defiantly at Katherine and she sighed in a bored way before gripping me by the back of the neck. I tried to fight against her but she was too strong. She held my head above the still bleeding wound on Stefan's neck and I tried to resist but the demon in me wanted it badly. I felt my resistance snap and I growled lowly before digging my fangs into his neck. I heard him let out a slight groan and I pulled in the hot sweet liquid. I moaned happily and let myself lose control and just enjoy the taste of his blood. Soon I felt Katherine pull me back and I turned to her with a snarl. She gave me an amused but bored look.

"Come now Elena, you don't want to kill him do you?" My fangs disappeared, as did the veins and I looked down at Stefan guiltily. His eyes were closed and he was sickly pale. I bit into my wrist and held it to his lips gently. It took him a few seconds but he soon latched onto my wrist and began to take slow pulls of my blood. When he was fully healed, I pulled away and stood.

"You are sick Katherine! You may think you are doing all of this for my benefit but if you hurt Damon I will never forgive you! I stayed with you all these years for one reason and that was my brother. Because of this I will not leave you but believe me if you thought I was horrible before, I will be a hundred times worse if you hurt him!" I could not continue to look at her smug smile any longer so I stormed back to my room, slamming the adjoining door.

I threw myself back into bed and began to sob into my pillow. What was I going to do? I needed to protect Damon but the only way to do that was to give in. I couldn't though. It was against everything I swore to myself and Jeremy. I would betray him if I turned Damon. I needed to find another way to stop Katherine and I needed to find one soon.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I wanted to give Katherine a little more depth because from what we see on the show, I truly believe that the years turned her cold but there is still the human version of her in there. Please review and follow :) Next chapter will include a little trip to town, Pearl and Anna, Stefan begins acting strangely around Elena and Damon bestows a gift.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys! Here is the new chapter with a full chapter of Damon's POV. I really hope you like it :)

Damon POV:

I watched as Elena once again gave her sister a look of hatred. I did not understand what had happened there but it must have been profound because I had never seen Elena look so angry. I kept watching Stefan glancing at Elena in strange way too and it irritated me. He had not shown an ounce of interest in her since they had arrived and it annoyed me that he was now. Sure Elena had flat out told me that she did not want me but that did not mean I was okay with my brother having her. The only positive was that Elena had stuck incredibly close to me all day. She had sat next to me in the carriage into town and had eagerly taken my arm as we walked into the market square. It confused me a little but I was not going to complain. Not if it meant she would stop touching me. I loved the feeling of her small fingers on my arm. I had noticed that she always felt a little cold to the touch and I was a little baffled by it but I always shook the thought away. Who cares if she did not feel warm? Her eyes held more than enough warmth to make up for it.

We stepped into the apothecary, at Katherine's insistence. I could see Elena frowning at her sister but she followed regardless. Katherine immediately approached the counter and smiled at the shopkeeper, Pearl. I could see Pearl's young daughter Annabelle sitting behind the counter working on some embroidery. I had always felt strangely on edge around the two for some reason. They had always been pleasant to me of course but there was something about them.

"Hello, you must be the Pierce sisters. We heard about your loss. Such a tragedy and please accept my condolences...Forgive me, I am Pearl and this is my daughter Annabelle. How may I help you today?" Her tone was polite and her smile was warm but she held her gaze on Katherine. I frowned at this. There seemed to be a familiarity between them but that was impossible. The sisters had only just moved here and they had told me they had never been to Mystic Falls in their lives.

"Thank you for your kind words, but I was wondering if perhaps I could speak with you about a private matter?" Katherine asked in what I thought was an overly done demure voice. I did not know why but Katherine always seemed to be constantly contradicting herself. One minute she was confident and cocky and the next she was a wilting flower. I did not trust her.

Pearl nodded and the two stepped outside after she instructed her daughter to keep watch on the shop. Stefan smiled at us kindly before speaking.

"I'm sure Miss Katherine may be awhile and I am more than happy to wait. Why don't you go ahead and show Miss Elena the rest of the town." I narrowed my eyes slightly as I saw his eyes stay on Elena longer than necessary.

"Of course brother, we will meet you back at the carriage." I couldn't help the way I possessively but gently captured Elena arm in mine once more before leading her out of the shop. I did not understand what my brother's goal was but I did not like it.

We walked along and I pointed out certain key shops for Elena's benefit. I enjoyed the way her eyes lit up at certain things she saw though I could not understand her eagerness. I had lived in this town all my life and I found it terribly dull and boring. Apparently Elena did not think so.

"I must admit I am a little confused at the excitement you convey for my dull little town. I'm sure you're hometown must have been infinitely more interesting, with it being in the city." I watched as she blushed slightly and she let out a chuckle.

"I guess you're right but I think people underestimate the benefit of quietness and just the simplicity of life. The city was okay but I think I enjoy it here in Mystic Falls more. I feel...more like myself."

I hung onto her every word. She was so intelligent. It was a new thing to be around a woman who could hold her own in a conversation but it was a welcome change. The women in town were nice enough but they seemed to only know what principle was and what they were told to believe. No one dared question things. She would make a great wife. I sighed inwardly. Yes, she would make a great wife but not to me. It was clear that she did not want that at all. I could not believe how my mind has been changed in so little time. Here I am contemplating marriage! I had not wanted to marry at all previously. I used to find the idea trivial and boring but now I just wanted to get down to my knees in front of her and beg her to marry me just so she could be mine forever. I cursed myself for being so weak.

"Damon? Are you okay?" Her voice snapped me back to life and I looked at her worried face. I smiled reassuringly but I could feel the blush on my face.

We had passed all of the shops when we reached the bad part of town. It was not exactly that big and it was not like other town's ideas of bad parts of town but it was ours. I had spent many a night down here after fights with my father. There was a tavern that was currently full of drunks regardless of the time of day and I could tell that the business upstairs would be operating too. I had spent a few drunken nights up there too. The prostitution business was pretty small here but they usually got enough money out of drunken clients from down in the tavern.

"What is this?" I looked at her but there only a look of surprise and interest on her face. Once again so strange. Most women did not like to be near these kinds of establishments.

"This is the local tavern and well...the red light district," Her eyes widened only slightly before she laughed loudly. I gave her a look as if she had two heads.

"That is surprising to say the least. This town seems so clean cut." Her smile was infectious and I could not help laughing along with her.

"Well it's not exactly a place that is brought up in polite conversation and most of the townspeople prefer to ignore its existence. Between you and I though, I have seen many respectable men of the town down here." She giggled and allowed me to steer her away from the lane. I loved the sound of her laugh. Whenever she was laughing her guard was down and she did not have the hesitant look behind her eyes.

We walked back the way we came and we stopped in a few shops along the way at her insistence. In one particular shop I could see Elena admiring an elegant pendant with a ruby stone set in the middle. She had looked at it longingly for a moment before turning and smiling at me shyly and walking out of the store once more. I saw her stop and wait outside and I turned back to the shopkeeper.

"I'll take that pendant in the cabinet there sir."

When we finally reached the carriage once more, I could see Stefan and Katherine standing waiting. Katherine looked a little irritated and Stefan looked completely patient. He smiled when he spotted us and Katherine immediately followed suit, covering up her irritation. I bit my cheek to stop myself from laughing. She was such a contrast to Elena and I could tell that despite her pretences, she was not a nice person. I really could not understand why Stefan put up with her.

Elena gave Stefan a smile and for some reason it looked a little guilty and ashamed. She gave her sister a tight smile too before addressing them.

"Sorry that we took so long. I asked Damon to let me take a look in some of the stores." I smiled remembering the pendant that was currently resting in my pocket in a decorative box. It had cost quite a bit but the thought that she might appreciate it made it worth it.

Katherine and Stefan got into the carriage first and I assisted Elena in and we both sat in the same spots that we did on the way in to town. The ride was silent and the atmosphere tense. I could see Stefan looking intently at Elena once more and I really wanted to kick him in the shins to stop him but that was not polite in the company of ladies. Katherine for some reason was looking at me and I kept looking away, not wanting to meet her gaze and see the cold look in her eyes. Elena, however was looking at Stefan, trying to seem inconspicuous and glancing out the window every now and then. I frowned. Something was going on between them. I did not like that and I hoped it was not what I was thinking.

When we finally returned to the estate, Katherine and Elena excused themselves to their rooms to freshen up before lunch. When we were alone, I turned to appraise my brother.

"What are doing with Elena?" I asked accusatorily with narrowed eyes and I saw his eyebrows rise in surprise.

"What are talking about Damon? I'm not doing anything with Miss Elena." His voice only increased my suspicion and I glared at him openly.

"I don't know what your game is Stefan but I don't like it. Since they arrived you've been attached to the hip with Katherine but now all of a sudden you've only got eyes for Elena." His eyes widened and he seemed to scramble for an answer.

"It's true that I am incredibly taken with Miss Katherine but I have started to notice that Miss Elena is so much warmer and kind. I know you have taken an interest in her but I really feel that we have a lot in common, Damon." I could not believe the words coming from his mouth. He had only just realized Elena's warmth and kindness when I had seen it from the word go.

"Stay away from her Stefan. Don't think I don't know what you were doing in Katherine's room last night!" I scolded harshly. It was true. Last night as I was coming back to Elena's room, I could hear the tell tale moans. It had surprised me that Stefan would allow something like that. He was always the one to argue the importance of purity. I was the one that engaged in premarital affairs and did not care about the stupid ideals of waiting until after marriage. That must have been uncomfortable for Elena though with her room being right next door.

"That's none of your business and you can't tell me to stay away from her Damon. She's not yours; I can do what I want!" Stefan yelled stubbornly before pushing me aside and moving in the direction of the music room, no doubt to furiously play one of his melancholy compositions on the piano.

I made my way up the stairs and stopped in front of Elena's door. I hesitated slightly before knocking. I heard her voice call to come in. I opened the door and found her seated on her bed reading a book of poetry of some sort. I smiled softly in greeting and she returned it sweetly. My smile widened slightly as I noticed her hair was completely down and was hanging on her shoulders softly. She looked so beautiful.

"Damon, what did I do to deserve such a visit at an appropriate hour this time," she asked jokingly with a laugh and I chuckled too before approaching and taking a seat in the chair near her bed.

"Actually I came here for two reasons. The first is of an infinitely simpler nature. I have a gift for you," as I spoke I pulled out the box from my pocket and handed it to her gently. She looked at it with a confused frown before giving me the same look. She hesitantly opened the box and I heard her gasp in surprise. She looked up at me with an unreadable expression.

"You bought this for me? Why?" Her tone was slightly suspicious. I gave her a nervous smile.

"I saw you admiring it in the store today and I decided that I would get it for you." Instead of calming her it had the opposite effect and her frown deepened.

"You did not have to do that Damon. It really is unnecessary for you use your money on me." I could not understand her complaints. Most women loved to receive gifts like this.

"I really don't care about the money, Miss Elena. I just wanted to get something nice for you. If it makes you feel any better consider it a welcome gift for your arrival into town. No matter what you say I will not accept it back." She warred inwardly before she sighed and settled a reluctant smile on her face.

"Thank you Damon. It was very thoughtful of you and I love it but please do not make this a habit. I hate the idea of great sums of money being wasted on me." I nodded but did not voice any promise because I did not care about the money and if there was something she wanted and needed I would gladly get it for her.

"You said the nature of your visit was due to two things?" she reminded me and I frowned remembering the other reason I was here. I had decided very quickly to inform her of my brother's ridiculous intentions. I did not want Stefan to have her. I could tell that he was not really that interested in her. It was just a passing thing for him. I knew he really still only loved Katherine. He was just excited by the fact that there was a girl who looked exactly like her that had completely different traits and predictably he wanted to try them both out.

"Yes Miss Elena. I came here to warn you. It appears that my brother has some less than innocent intentions for you. He confessed to me that he intends to attempt to pursue you and of course it is entirely your choice if you wish to allow him to but I felt the need to warn you, especially considering what happened last night. I know it is not polite to bring it up but I heard him with Katherine last night and I'm certain that you did too." I hoped that she did not take favourably to Stefan's intentions. That would be a serious blow. She nodded, looking a little embarrassed but she also looked a little confused.

"I did hear them. My sister has a habit of luring many men into her bed and quite easily at that. I don't really understand this new development though. Stefan has always been kind to me but he has seemed indifferent to me too."

"Those were my thoughts exactly but maybe something has changed somehow. You haven't given him any reason to believe you to be interested have you?" I silently begged her to say no and I was relieved when she shook her head.

"No I haven't done anything but it is curious. Thank you for letting me know; I'll certainly be on my guard now," She smiled at me gratefully and I smiled back easily.

"I will leave you to your reading but lunch will be ready in twenty minutes." I kissed her hand softly before leaving her room. As I left she had a thoughtful expression on and there was slight suspicion in her gaze and I swear as I left I heard her whisper, "Katherine."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you like it and please Review and follow. Next chapter will include Elena abusing her vampire powers, Damon playing the unnecessary hero and Elena lets a little of her steel defenses down.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, new chapter! Hope you like :)

I was angry. No that is a lie. I was EXTREMELY angry. Damon had just left my room after telling me that his brother intends to pursue me romantically. This would not be so suspicious had Stefan not been completely indifferent to me this whole time. Katherine must have compelled him. It was the only explanation. I gently placed Damon's gift on my bedside table, smiling at it slightly regardless of my scolding him. It was incredibly beautiful and it was sweet of him to buy it for me. But I was trying to discourage his attempts and I could feel my will to fight them off slowly crumbling. He was too charming for his own good. I had been enamoured with the pendant the second I laid eyes on it. One reason was because it was obviously beautiful but also because it reminded me greatly of a similar pendant that had once belonged to my mother. It had been destroyed in the fire that had claimed my parents. That much of our tale was real on my part. My parents had indeed perished in a fire but it had not been a month ago. It had actually been almost three hundred years.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and made my way angrily to the door leading to Katherine's room. I pulled it open, not bothering to knock. Katherine was in the middle of feeding on Emily and she pulled back with an annoyed groan.

"Ugh, you couldn't bother to knock?" she said stepping away from Emily and wiping her mouth with a cloth. I angrily used my vampire speed to pin her against the wall with my hand closed around her throat. A scared looking Emily was forgotten.

"What the hell did you do Katherine?" I snarled and I could tell that my human features were gone, replaced by the demon inside. She let out an amused chuckle before closing her hand on my wrist and prying it easily from her neck. I roughly pulled my wrist away from her and stepped back unhappily.

"I don't know what you're talking about Elena but seeing as you're here why don't you enlighten me on what I have supposedly done." I did not like the fact that her voice was so calm. I growled at her.

"You know exactly what you've done! You compelled Stefan to feel something for me! Damon told me that he has plans to court me and I just know that you have something to do with this!" Her eyes widened and an angry sneer took hold of her face. I was taken aback by that because I had expected the gloating to start but it did not come. She looked genuinely angry and...No it couldn't be. She was jealous!

"What! Please tell me this is some sick twisted game you've come up with Elena!" Her face was furious and I realized that she had not done anything.

"I'm not making this up and...You had nothing to do with this," I stated without question. She crossed her arms unhappily and gave me an exasperated look.

"Of course I had nothing to do with this. Why would I compel the man I have been sleeping with into your arms?" For the first time I realized that Katherine really did care about Stefan. I had never seen her care about anyone before and it was a shock to say the least.

"Sorry, I just thought...Never mind. Listen Katherine, you have nothing to worry about. I've told you before I am not interested in Stefan. I swear!" With that I turned and left her room intent on finding the youngest Salvatore brother.

It took me awhile but I found him in the music room playing furiously on the piano. I had to admit that he was incredibly talented and the piece he was playing was beautiful, if not a little sad. I had taken piano lessons and could play expertly but there was a certain passion to his playing and I could tell he enjoyed it a lot. When he finished the piece I clapped loudly, signalling my presence. He smiled softly.

"Katherine," he whispered and I shook my head in slight embarrassment. I watched as he took a second glance over me and he studied my hair.

"Miss Elena, I apologize." I nodded at his apology with a small smile. I did not understand that. Damon always could tell for some reason which one of us was which. I would have to ask him one day.

I took a seat next to him at the piano but made sure to sit with a considerable gap between us.

"You play beautifully. Was that one your own compositions?" I asked, trying to lead up to my questions. I always felt guilty about compelling people and I only did it if I was feeding or if it was absolutely necessary.

"Yes it is. I wrote it not long after the death of my mother. It was an outlet to relieve some of my grief." I nodded in understanding before I took a deep breath and turned to look him in the eye. His expression became blank as my compulsion took hold.

"What are your intentions toward me?" I asked in a hypnotic voice.

"I wish to court you."

"Why do you want this?"

"Because your sister and you look so much alike but you are different too. It would be exciting to have both of you. I also liked the way you had bitten me that night. You were so gentle, not like Katherine who is always rough."

My eyes lit up with realization. My feeding on him had led him to this. I shivered slightly. I knew that if done properly, the bites could be pleasurable for a human but I had not even tried. I knew now that he was one of THOSE humans. The ones that became addicted to the danger and excitement of vampirism. It was usually quiet, reserved people that it happened to which made a lot of sense in Stefan's case.

"You are not going to remember that we had this conversation and you are not going to want to pursue me anymore." Once I broke eye contact, he blinked a few times before smiling at me.

"Miss Elena, I'm afraid my mind drifted off sometime during our conversation," he laughed and I was relieved and happy to find that he was looking at me with nothing but kindness now. I laughed along with him before he asked if I would play something for him. Smiling gently, I began to play one of my favourite pieces that had been a composition of my mother.

Little did I know that Damon had walked by at the exact moment that we both had been laughing easily together and had looked on in jealousy.

At dinner later, Katherine was sitting a little further away from Stefan than usual and he kept glancing at her worriedly, wondering why she was being so cold. I had forgotten to tell her that I had compelled him and she still thought he was after me. I kicked her under the table and she glared at me dangerously. I gave her a pleading look but she just continued to glare at me before turning back to her dinner. Damon was unnaturally quiet beside me too and I chanced a look at him. He was glaring daggers at Stefan and ignoring his father's annoyed gaze. I felt pretty bad for Stefan right now because he had no idea why Katherine and Damon were mad at him. I would have to find a way to convince Damon that his brother had backed off on his own terms so he would stop looking at Stefan like he wanted to cut his head off. I could see Giuseppe looking at the exchange in interest and I hastily grabbed Damon's hand in my own. I watched as his hold loosened on his knife which he had been holding in a death grip and I was sure that had I not intervened, he may have actually thrown it at his brother.

He looked at me curiously and I decided that charm was the best course of action right now so I smiled at him sweetly, whilst stroking my finger over his hand softly. His expression lightened and he let go of the knife and allowed me to properly take his hand. He smiled at me happily and I once again was taken aback by how easy it was for me to put that expression on his face. As I looked away from Damon, I glanced up to the head of the table momentarily and I did not like the expression on Giuseppe's face. He was watching Damon and me with cold calculation and disapproval. I immediately released Damon's hand and used the pretence of picking up my fork as an excuse for the action. Damon looked at me a little confused and hurt and I just smiled at him uneasily.

After dinner Giuseppe bid us all goodnight and his gaze lingered on me a little too long and with an expression I did not trust. Once again Stefan escorted Katherine upstairs but she did not allow him to take her arm and just stalked on ahead of him. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics before taking Damon's arm and allowing him to escort me upstairs to my room. I said goodnight to him quickly before disappearing into my room. He had looked like he was going to ask me something but apparently thought better of it and had walked off.

I quickly changed my gown into a more simple dress and changed into some comfortable shoes. I had to wait until everyone was asleep but I had decided that I would go up to the tavern tonight. There would be plenty of drunken men that would be easy to compel for some blood. I needed to start feeding regularly or else I may not be able to control myself around the humans in the house. As I waited I turned my attention to the beautiful pendant sitting on my bedside table. I grabbed it and made my way to my vanity. I unclasped it and fastened it around my neck. The pendant sat just above the curve of my breasts and the ruby stone shone in the candle light. It truly was beautiful.

I waited for an hour, using my vampire senses to hear the slow even heartbeats before I slowly crept out of my room. I slipped downstairs quietly and when I reached the bottom of the stairs I started for the front door. I cursed silently as my foot collided with the coat stand beside the door and it made a considerable bang. I looked around hopefully and I was relieved when no one came to investigate. I slipped out the front door and made my way to the stable. After choosing a beautiful black stallion, I rode off out the gates of the estate and in the direction of the tavern.

Once I had tied the horse up outside, I made my way inside.

The lighting was quite dim and there were candles lit on the tables where drunken men and even some women laughed boisterously. I walked over to the bar, deciding to get a drink while I scoped out my options. I order a simple glass of whiskey, knowing it would help with my cravings, being in such a small space with so many heartbeats. I sipped my drink slowly and scanned the crowd. There were many men that I turned my nose up at the thought of drinking their blood. They looked and smelt revolting. Some of the women fared no better. I was so focussed on scanning that I did not even notice the burly man that had approached me until he wrapped an arm around my waist possessively from behind. I could smell his awful breath and I gagged openly. I felt his hand slip down to grope my backside roughly and I was about rip his hand off when I was saved the task by someone ripping him off of me altogether. I stood back in shock as I watched Damon press the man against the bar aggressively. I was surprised at his strength as the man was so much bigger than Damon, but I guessed that strength had come from his time in battle.

"Keep your filthy hands off of the lady!" he growled low in the man's ear before pushing him away and the man stumbled slightly before leaving. I bit my lip to keep my smile in check. I found it absolutely hilarious that Damon had saved ME from the hulking man when I could have easily snapped his neck with one hand. My amusement slowly turned to suspicion as I realized that he was here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and I could not help the accusing tone my voice took. He looked at me incredulously.

"I just saved you from that disgusting pig and all you ask is what I'm doing here?" I shook my head at him but realized that he had been genuinely trying to help me and he did not know that I could have handled myself. I knew well enough that I looked like a weak defenceless girl.

"Thank you Damon but what are you doing here?" He seemed satisfied with my thank you so he finally answered my question.

"I followed you of course. I was in the library looking for a book when I heard a noise. So I come outside to investigated and find you riding off on MY horse. So naturally I decided that I may as well tag along seeing as how MY horse was part of endeavour." I could tell he was not that angry at me, merely curious. He waited for my explanation calmly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your horse. He's really beautiful and friendly so I picked him. I knew that damn coat stand had given me away!" I explained and he smirked.

"I don't care that you took my horse, though I did not enjoy having to ride Stefan's pathetic excuse for a mare. What I am wondering is what the hell you're doing here? This is not a safe place for a woman to be alone," he suddenly turned serious as he spoke and I realized he was worried about me.

"Damon, relax. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I just needed a break from all that high society life at the estate. It's nice for a while but soon it gets pretty dull. Besides I really was not looking forward to listening to Katherine and Stefan going at it again tonight," I said and I shivered as I said the last part. It wasn't really a lie. I DID have no desire to listen to my doppelganger having sex with the brother of the man I was falling for. No! I scolded myself. I was NOT falling for him. I felt my heart twitch as if to say to me 'keep telling yourself that'.

"Two things: 1. Its clear that you are NOT capable of taking care of yourself, and 2. While I completely understand your aversion to listening to that ridiculous sex romp, I never figured you to enjoy places like this. I thought Katherine was the one with wild personality." I laughed at his words before I gave him a slightly offended look.

"Believe me Damon, I could have taken that guy and how do you know if I am wild or not? You don't even know me. Sure I may not be as bad as Katherine but I am perfectly capable of having fun and I am not as innocent as I look." He did not look convinced but he ordered himself a drink and sat next to me at the bar. Now that I was over the humour of the situation, I realised that he had hindered my plans. I could not feed on anyone with him around. I would have to find a way to lose him or I would have to go home without feeding. I could compel him but I really hated doing that when it was not called for.

"So you just decided to sneak out and get drunk?" Damon asked disbelievingly. I glared at him slightly and shot the rest of my drink back like a man. He looked surprised but did not comment. I grinned at his reaction. He thought I was a weak, nondependent woman and I was happy to prove him wrong. I ordered another drink and sipped it normally this time. I soon realised that his attention had shifted downwards to my chest and I was about to slap him for being inappropriate when I realised he was looking at the necklace he had bought me. I had forgotten that I had put it on.

"It looks beautiful on you," he commented with his eyes still on it.

"I really do love it Damon. Thank you," I confessed and his eyes lit up happily. I sipped my drink again to distract myself. I was trying so hard to keep him at arm's length but it was incredibly difficult.

"Just so you know, I spoke with your brother about what you told me," I told him and I watched the happiness drain off of his face at the mention of his brother.

"Yes, I happened to catch the beautiful union in the music room." I was confused for a second before realising he must have only caught the ending of my conversation with Stefan.

"It was not like that Damon. I asked him to back off and he told me he would. He apologized for making me uncomfortable and then we played piano together in a completely friendly way." He did not look convinced and his glower did not let up. I grabbed his face in mine, where it had turned away and made him look at me.

"Damon let it go. Stop with the death glares at Stefan. He's your brother Damon. If that doesn't convince you then do it for me. I don't want you hating your brother like this so please as a favour to me," I pleaded and he kept his resolve until I mentioned it being a favour to me. He looked reluctant but sighed.

"For you I will forgive him. I just can't believe he would do something like this to me. We used to be so close." I frowned at his words.

"What do you mean Damon? You just said he did this to you?" I asked and I watched as he glanced at me nervously before running a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe he was going to go after you even though he knew how I feel about you." My breath caught at his words.

"And how do you feel about me?" I asked quietly. He looked uneasy for a moment before he turned to me fully with a desperate look.

"I think I'm falling in love with you. Everything about you draws me in and I can't stop thinking about you. I know you've made it clear that my attention is unwelcome but please Miss Elena if you just gave me a chance I could make you happy. I know I could and I would happily marry you tomorrow if I could. Please...Elena." It was the first time he had called me my name without the title and I found that I liked it. He was watching me desperately and he looked so ready to break if I rejected him again. My resolved was almost non-existent at this point.

"Damon you don't understand. I'm not like other girls. You have no idea how much I would love to just give in. I know you could make me happy but I can't let you. It's not right and I can't let you condemn yourself to a life with me." With my words said I pushed away from the bar, feeling tears falling from my eyes. I felt the cold night air hit me as I stood outside. It did not affect me at all; another painful reminder that I was not human. I felt rather than heard Damon follow me outside.

"Don't," I pleaded weakly. I just needed this all to be over. I should never have let Katherine drag me to Mystic Falls. What I needed and what I wanted were two different things though and what I wanted more than anything was to be able to be everything that Damon wanted from me.

I heard him take a tentative step towards me.

"Why not?" he asked lowly and I could not muster up anymore courage to fight. I turned quickly and threw myself into his arms and kissed him with all I had. I felt his momentary surprise before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I revelled in the feeling of his lips against mine and I wished we could go on like this forever. He needed to breathe though so I pulled away gently. He was breathing heavily, watching me with an expression of elation. He reached out a brushed my hair back.

'Elena," he breathed and I smiled sadly at him as I pulled out of his hold. I saw his face fall and I looked away regretfully.

"I'm sorry Damon but I can't be who you want me to be. There's so much you don't know and understand. I wish things could be different but they're not." I got up onto Stefan's horse this time, leaving Damon's horse for him and made my way back to the estate.

A/N: Yes I did copy a little of the scene from the 'Never Let Me Go' famous kiss scene but it's my favorite scene. To be honest I think that song would have been a lot more appropriate for the season 4 finale kiss. Belong by the Cary Brothers is a great and beautiful song but the lyrics are so depressing. Let me know what you guys think :) I really hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Next Chapter includes Damon trying to get Elena to fess up and Katherine decides to take matters into her own hands.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: New Chapter Guys! Yay! :) Very special shout out to WhoAreYouReally whose review made me smile :) Hope you like it :)

Damon POV:

I awoke slowly, feeling horrible. I had the worst headache and it hurt to open my eyes. I looked around slowly and realized I was still in the tavern from the night before in one of the rooms upstairs. After Elena left on Stefan's horse I had returned to the bar inside and had gotten beyond drunk. This had led to me seeking out the only petite brunette prostitute that worked there. It didn't help though. It did not take away the memory of HER and I could still feel the tingle of her lips on mine.

That was what struck me about our encounter the night before: SHE had kissed ME. With all the times she had rejected me, I had just reluctantly accepted that she was not interested in me. Clearly this was not the case. Why was she pushing me away though? It did not make any sense. I was not going to let her get away that easily though and I would not give up.

Elena POV:

As I entered the dining room, I was surprised to only see Giuseppe, Stefan and Katherine. I took my seat across from Katherine.

"Where is Damon this morning?" I asked in a casual voice. I saw Giuseppe's face darken but Stefan answered me.

"I'm not sure Miss Elena. He did not come home last night." That was not comforting news to me. I was immediately worried. What if something happened to him because of me? I left him at that place where there were so many unstable drunks who could try anything. If that was not the case, I hoped he did not do anything stupid because of me.

"Idiotic boy is probably sleeping off a hangover in some whore's bed," Giuseppe growled and though I did not like his crass way of addressing it, I realised that this could be the case too. Stefan looked at Katherine and I a little embarrassed by his father's outburst. Giuseppe seemed to notice his son's actions and gave us both an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry ladies for my rudeness but I'm just fed up with his behaviour." Katherine and I nodded politely but I could see her looking at me in lingeringly. Once we had finished breakfast, I decided I wanted to go for a walk through the garden.

I was happy for the silence and I was able to think clearly. I found a tall tree and sat down under it, enjoying the shade. I breathed in the fresh air happily. Seeing all the beautiful flowers surrounding me reminded me of my mother. She had always kept a garden and had allowed me to help her tend to it when I was small. I still missed her and father even though three centuries had passed. I missed Jeremy too and I wished that I would see him again someday. Maybe Katherine would let him visit eventually. She seemed to enjoy my company at times now and she seemed to want me to be happy for some reason. Speak of the devil, I thought to myself as Katherine approached.

"From the way you were looking at breakfast, I'm guessing you have some idea of where Damon is?" Katherine asked calmly as she sat beside me under the tree. I was a little surprised that she did not mind dirtying her dress.

"I don't know where he is now, no; but last night he was with me at the tavern and I left him there," I said guiltily and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Are my ears deceiving me or have you finally given up on your ridiculous resolve to stay away from him?" I sighed and picked at the grass.

"I've not given up on it, Katherine. Last night I snuck out of the house to go find someone to feed on and he followed me. We had a drink but I left and I don't know where he is now." Katherine watched me intently before her lips curved slightly.

"There more that you're not telling me Elena." I glared at her.

"Okay, I kissed him but I told him that nothing could happen and I left." She let out a triumphant laugh.

"Oh poor Elena doesn't have as much self control as she thinks. No wonder he didn't come home. You broke his little heart. Awww," she put on a pout and placed her hand over her heart but I could see her grin emerging.

"Stop it Katherine! Maybe I broke his heart but he'll get over it. At least he'll get to live his life."

"Ah but you're forgetting that little deal I made with you the other night. If you don't give in, I will take him and I will turn him. Remember, the choice is yours Elena." With that Katherine walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I had actually forgotten about her threat and I wondered if she was going to make good on it now. I still had not figured out any other way to save him or stop Katherine. I was beginning to realise it was hopeless. I was disturbed once more as I heard footsteps approaching. I ignored them, thinking that Katherine was coming back to gloat and if I was paying attention, I would have heard the heartbeat.

"Elena." My heart gripped at the voice and I turned in the direction it came. Damon stood there looking a little bedraggled but thankfully alive. I could not stop the smile that crossed my face and he looked surprised but covered it quickly with his own smile. He sat down next to me.

"Well I daresay your attitude to my company has improved overnight," he joked.

"I was worried about you. No one knew where you were," I said in a small voice. He looked a little uncomfortable at my words and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but after you left me last night, I made a few bad decisions leading me to wake up in tavern still with a terrible hangover." I nodded and I felt guilty for having made him drink so much.

"Sorry about that but I needed to get away." He pursed his lips before grabbing my hand gently. I looked at him questioningly.

"Elena I know that you feel something for me. Please just tell me what it is that is holding you back. Is it the rumours you've heard about me? Do you believe that I will not be able to commit to you? If that is the case you need not worry. I would propose to you right now if that is what you want." His words cut into me deeply and I looked down. I had heard rumours about him, from the mutterings of the maids but I knew there was more to him than what they said. I could not tell him the real reason why I could not be with him.

"Please Damon, just leave it alone. Just trust me when I say that you would be better off forgetting about me and finding a nice girl to move on with," I said in a pleading voice. He shook his head.

"Elena, I don't want anyone else. I want you. What is so horrible that you can't tell me?" I wanted to tell him so badly and I almost did as I looked into his beautiful pleading face. I couldn't though it was not right. I stood up quickly and he looked up at me brokenly.

"I'm sorry Damon but I can't." With that I ran off back inside and into my room. I fell onto my bed and I let the tears fall. I had never longed to be human more than I did right now. Because of my state of distress, I had not noticed that my doppelganger had been watching Damon and my exchange and did not see the cruel smile fall into place on her mouth.

Damon POV:

I sat on the grass numbly. She had run from me once again. I had always been a confident person sometimes overly so but there was only so much rejection a man could take before he wondered if there was something wrong with him. I had never felt so depressed in my life. Even when I had been in the confederacy around constant death, I had not felt such desolation.

"Damon? Are you alright? I apologize but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with my sister," Katherine said as she approached. I looked at her and she had a sympathetic look on her face and I decided that having someone to talk to would be a good thing.

"I'm fine Miss Katherine, I just don't understand why your sister pushes me away so adamantly," I could hear the frustration in my voice and she nodded and sat down next to me. I looked at her desperately.

"Please, do you know why she is? I beg you to tell me." I watched as a sly smile curved on her face and she stood slowly and held her hand out to me. I hesitated but took it and she pulled me to my feet with surprising strength.

"I think it's time you and I have a little chat," she said in a conspiratorial voice and I followed her in confusion as she led the way.

Elena POV:

I did not go to dinner that night. I stayed in my room resolutely, feigning a headache. I used the opportunity to feed on Emily quickly to relieve the hunger in me so I would not feel so confined. I spent the night wallowing in my undead life and the memory of my brother and my parents.

I wished now that things had gone differently today and I wished more than anything that I had not left Damon at that tree alone and unguarded because tomorrow would be one of the most stressful days of my undead life.

A/N: Well hope you liked it! Next chapter the truth is out! But it won't exactly be smooth sailing from here.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is the next chapter! I know this one is shorter but I felt this is where it needed to end.

I sat at the table at breakfast tensely. There was something new going on and I did not like not knowing what was happening. Damon kept staring at me but it was different to the way he usually did. It was like he was trying to see something in me but I did not know what. Katherine also looked incredibly chipper this morning and I immediately did not trust that. Stefan looked completely oblivious to the tenseness and ate his breakfast happily. The only positive was that Giuseppe had gone into town early and would hopefully not be back until late.

It was then as I chanced another glance at Damon, I spotted something I did not see before. I froze in the middle of chewing my food. The collar of his shirt had moved down slightly and there just above his shoulder in the curve of his neck was a bite. A nasty looking one too and I knew who had done it straight away. My fangs pulsed in my gums and I could feel the veins under my eyes prickling, wanting to come out. Katherine had fed on Damon and I was absolutely livid.

My heart stopped at a thought. Did he know? Had Katherine made him forget or did she let him know? I needed to find out. I put a concerned expression on my face as I reached my hand out to pull his collar down further. His head turned in my direction in acknowledgment.

"What happened there, Damon?" I said in a falsely surprised voice. Stefan looked up in interest and Katherine just looked amused. Damon's eyes burned into mine as he looked at me and I gulped slightly. He knew. He grabbed my hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"I think you know what happened, Elena. Your sister was kind enough to explain the truth." I took a deep breath and I tried to speak but I couldn't. Stefan could though and he looked at his brother in surprise.

"You know? Katherine told you? Why?" His last question was directed at Katherine and she shrugged innocently and kissed Stefan sweetly, which of course placated him. I glared at Katherine, all pretences gone now that the truth was out.

"How could you! He did not need to know!" I all but screamed and I felt my fangs come out and the veins under my eyes were prickling. but I stopped as I felt Damon touch my hand softly. I turned to look at him. He did not even flinch at my monstrous face. His eyes were firmly filled with love and devotion.

"Yes I did Elena. I love you and I don't care what you are. I want to be with you," his words were deadly serious and I sighed. He did not understand and I needed him to.

"Damon you don't know what you're saying. It's dangerous and if you be with me you're giving up your life." I begged him to see reason but he was already shaking his head before I even finished my sentence.

"No Elena, I know what I am talking about. I'm not a simple boy, I am a fully grown man and I can make decisions for myself. I have seen firsthand what a vampire is," he said firmly, gesturing to his wounded neck, "And I don't care! This is who you are and if this is who you are then I love it. You can bite me as much as you like if it will make you happy. That's all I want Elena. I want to make you happy because I love you."

I could see Katherine had stopped smirking and was watching our exchange seriously now. I tried to ignore what he had just said and I used my vampire speed to zoom from my seat and around the table. I grabbed her around the throat and then had her against the dining table in less than a second. I did not bother to look up as I heard the startled gasps from Damon and Stefan. I bared my fangs at Katherine and I was surprised when she did not start laughing like she usually did. She was looking at me...comfortingly?

"I bet you just love this, don't you? Ever since I turned all you've done is try to make my life hell! You black mailed me into leaving my brother for you and now this Katherine! Why? I've never done anything to you and I've obeyed you all these years! Why are you punishing me?" I cried and I could feel tears of frustration began to pool in my eyes. She shocked me as she reached up as stroked my face gently. I recoiled a little from her touch.

"When will you understand Elena, that I am not punishing you? I am a selfish person and I was lonely when I met you. That is why I took you with me. I know full well how loyal and obedient you've been over the years but I don't want that! Not for me or for you! I care about you regardless of what you believe! You have become a sister to me in all ways that matter." I knew I must look comical right now, with my wide eyes and opened mouth, but I had never heard Katherine express so much emotion before in my life. Even more shocking was that it was directed at me! She continued after a beat.

"Why can't you see that I am doing this for you? I want you to be happy. I want ALL of us to be happy; happy and together. He loves you Elena and I know you love him too. For once let yourself be selfish. If not for you, do it for him," Katherine said softly but firmly, and I broke gaze with her and looked at Damon who was watching us slightly alarmed. Katherine's hand moved my face back to meet her eyes once more.

"You will break his heart if you keep pushing him away. I can see the love in his eyes every time he looks at you and that is not a love that someone will get over. He is in this for good now." I felt my heart squeeze at her words. I noticed my hand was still closed around her throat and I let go sheepishly and backed off. She straightened herself and I noticed Stefan visibly relax. He didn't know that Katherine could have easily ripped my hand off with one finger. I looked around at them all. Stefan was fawning over Katherine and she had the decency to look a little grateful for it. Damon was watching me tensely and I could see the glimmers of hope shining in his eyes. The air was closing in on me and I felt incredibly claustrophobic. I made for the door quickly and I turned to them briefly before I left the house.

"I need to get out of here, and please don't follow me. I need time to think!"

I made it to town in record time, not bothering with a horse and just kept to the shadows using my vampire speed. I needed blood and I needed it now.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter Damon does a little spying which turns deadly, Elena gorges on blood and Elena learns the hard way that there is a new threat in Mystic Falls :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Another chapter for you guys! I'm doubling these because I wrote them a while ago and I would like get to posting my much more recent chapter which I think are written better :)

Damon POV:

It was a shock to say the least to find out that vampires were real. It was even more of a shock to find out that the woman I am in love with is one of them. The day that Katherine showed up after Elena ran away, I followed her in confusion up to her room at her insistence. When she had moved closer to me, more intimately then I was comfortable with, I tried to move away but then I saw her face change and she had bitten into my neck. The pain was just bearable and when she had released me, I tried to run but she had blocked my escape. She had looked deep into my eyes then and when she said not to move or scream, I found that I could only comply blindly to those requests. She then proceeded to explain to me in full detail what she and Elena were and when she had mentioned Elena's involvement, my heart had gripped harshly. The beautiful, warm, innocent woman who moved my very existence was a vampire? It was a hard fact to process but she had told me that Elena hated this life and that was the reason she was staying away from me. To protect me from herself!

The relief I felt at this information was palpable. I had spent such a long time believing that she simply did not feel anything toward me and that there was something wrong with me but this was not the case according to Katherine. I would be foolish to say that a part of me was not afraid but I wanted her. I had never wanted a woman so much in my life. I knew without a doubt that she was in no way evil. She radiated warmth and kindness and was the polar opposite to her sister.

Stefan seemed incredibly happy to find that I knew the girls' secret. I guess he did not like keeping it from me. Stefan and Katherine had slipped upstairs after Elena's departure to engage in activities that I for one am glad I do not posses vampire hearing to listen to.

I was worried about Elena. She had been in such a state of distress when she left. I knew that it was illogical to worry for her. She was a vampire and could most definitely look after herself but I loved her and I still worried. With this in mind I saddled my horse and set off for the tavern hoping that my suspicions were correct that she would go there.

Elena POV:

I scoured the crowd shrewdly looking for a suitable meal. I spotted him instantly. The man from the other night that had manhandled me was standing against the wall flirting in hushed tones with a woman that I was certain was a prostitute. I approached carefully and schooled my features to seem flirty. His eyes widened a little as he noticed me but he was putty in my hands and I had him following me to the alley behind the tavern in no time.

He did not taste marginally good but I revelled in the feeling of fullness as his life force flowed into me. He was compelled not to scream but I did not even bother to take away his fear and I enjoyed the signs of it in his eyes as I drank deeply. When I felt his heart slow I reluctantly pulled back and compelled him to forget and then I re-entered the establishment. I needed more. Being in this agitated state for too long was dangerous and I needed to gorge myself to keep the monster in me at bay.

My next victim tasted considerably better and I chanced a few extra pulls than necessary before releasing him to return to his mates inside. I had not been aware that I had an audience for my latest meal but I could feel the prickling on the back of my neck now and I knew someone was watching me. I used my heightened senses to search for the intruder and I immediately marched over to the barrels sitting close by where I could hear a racing heartbeat. I silently rounded them and I saw him crouched down peeking through the gaps in the barrels.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" I demanded and he jumped at my voice. He looked at me in shock for a moment before he quickly got to his feet brushing off his trousers. He gave me a somewhat sheepish look.

"I'm sorry Elena but I was worried about you and then I was...curious." His last word was phrased more like a question as if he was not sure if the word was appropriate to the situation. I sighed and I found that I did not know what to do or how to handle this situation.

"I'm perfectly fine Damon, as you can see. I needed to get away to clear my head and I needed to...feed. You really should go home. It's not safe for you," I tried to explain to him but his eyes seemed glued to my mouth with a strange expression. I reached my hand up and sure enough there was blood still coating my lips from my last victim. I hastily attempted to wipe it off with the back of my hand but he beat me to it and I watched transfixed as he ever so sweetly used his handkerchief to clean the blood from my mouth.

"I don't want you to hide from me anymore. I know what you are now Elena and I don't care. I still love you and still want you." I shivered under the weight of his words and I took a step back to create some distance between us. He looked a little hurt by the action so I gave him a small thankful smile in reference to his kind cleaning of my mouth. I frowned at the disturbing thought. He should be scared and running for his life.

"How can you say you love me? You don't even know me. Katherine and I have been here less than a week." Even as I said the words to him I felt like a hypocrite. Yes it had only been under a week but I had still managed to fall hopelessly for him.

"I do know you. I know your heart. I can't explain it but the moment I set eyes on you I felt this connection and it was as if you were calling to me," he paused as he gathered himself and he took a deep breath as if to calm himself, "But I can know you now. There doesn't have to be secrets between us anymore. Don't you see Elena? You don't have to shut me out anymore. Let me get to know you."

Though his words and tone were desperate, there was a little embarrassment in his eyes and I smiled a little because I could tell he was embarrassed about his overly romantic declaration. He looked a little relieved at my smile and I watched as his shoulders seemed to release a great weight.

"Okay Damon I can agree to let you get to know me but you need to go home now. I still need to feed more to gain control of myself." I needed to go find another human to fill my appetite and with Damon around it was difficult to concentrate on anything other than the pulsating veins lying underneath his skin. I waited for him to agree and leave but he did not move and I appraised him silently. He looked a little nervous and unsure.

"I...Uh...I mean...What I'm trying to say is..." I listened to him ramble incessantly finding it simultaneously humorous and worrisome. I grasped his hand in mine gently and his eyes snapped from the ground to me. I stroked his hand softly trying to calm him down.

"What is it? Tell me," I instructed gently but firmly.

"I want you to feed on me." I felt my jaw go slack and I was struck speechless. He still looked incredibly nervous and watched me anxiously to see my reaction. I tried to scramble my thoughts together to create a reply.

"Why would you offer that to me Damon? You just offered your blood to a vampire and I am seriously considering the option that you have gone mad," I frowned at him for good measure and he looked down, a little embarrassed. He wrung his hands together nervously.

"I just thought you would like it. I mean wouldn't it make it easier for someone to be willing? Katherine has bitten me and though it hurt, it was bearable."

"Damon vampires have a way to make their victims willing and make them think they like it when we drink their blood." He looked thoughtful for a minute before he nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense. I think Katherine did it to me the other day because when she told me to not be scared, it was like I had no choice but to comply. We are going off topic though. I do not say this lightly Elena. I mean it; I want you to feed on me. I told you I don't want you to keep anything from me and this is who you are. I want to share this with you." I was touched by his words and they brought a smile to my face. He really did love me. I reached up stroked his strong jaw with my fingers and I felt him lean into my touch.

"It really is sweet of you to offer that but I am not in control enough to do that right now. I don't want something like that to happen between us when I can't make it good for you. Please Damon just go home." He brightened a little and I guess it was because I did not just straight out shut him down but still he shook his head.

"Let me see how it happens then. Show me what it means to be you." I looked at his pleading face and I sighed but I was almost shocked to feel my head nod in agreement.

"Okay fine but you need to promise me to be calm and don't try anything stupid. I have done this many times and I will not kill anyone. I promise you that. And if it gets too much you can leave. Don't feel bad about getting scared. It's perfectly normal." I watched as he nodded and then we both returned back inside.

Damon POV:

I followed Elena happily back inside. I was glad that she did not send me away and that she was letting me share this with her. I had been a little confused about her words when I had offered my blood. She had even looked a little embarrassed by my request. What did she mean make it good for me? Even when I had asked I had known that it would be painful but it was Elena and I would tolerate any pain if it meant she would be happy. Katherine's bite had shown me how much it hurt but apparently this was not always the case. I would have to ask her about it another time. There was so much I needed to learn about her life and what she is and it comforted me to know that I would be allowed to ask these questions of her now.

As I sat next to her at the bar I felt giddy to be sitting by her side and have her not run from me. Perhaps now she would accept my affections, possibly even return them. Though she had not expressed any form of reciprocation of my feelings, she still wore the pendant I had bought her proudly around her neck and I smiled at the thought as I examined the glistening jewel ridden thing. It had been beautiful by itself in the cabinet in the store but it looked breathtaking on her and it accentuated her sloping neck and the supple curve of her breasts. I was snapped from my thoughts as she raised an eyebrow at me questioningly and I swallowed thickly and I averted my eyes quickly. When I looked back she had a slightly amused smirk on her face as she leaned closer to me to whisper.

"There are a few ways to choose someone. The easiest is to just let your instincts take over and sense out the sweetest blood in the room. What I do is a little harder. I look for someone with bad qualities or someone who I know has done something bad like the man from last night. It helps with the guilt and the only downside is the blood sometimes tastes a little sour." I hung onto her every word, genuinely interested to learn and I gave her a look to indicate to continue.

"Innocent blood tastes better in some ways, like it's untainted but I try to refrain from it. Katherine doesn't care though. She just takes blood from anyone and everyone. I don't like to hurt anyone if I can help it. Sometimes if there's no one else around though, it's a necessity. Now, do you see that man over there in the hat?"

I looked to where she pointed and I nodded. He was a strong looking man and I was positive that I had seen him around town in some of the higher society groups.

"He has done something terrible. I can smell it on him. " Hearing her speak this way was so exhilarating and I felt closer to her than ever.

"I'm going to go over and get him to come outside and after we leave I want you to follow. Okay?" I nodded eagerly and watched as she got up and walked over to the man.

Seconds later the man was following her out of the place with a lewd grin on his face. I did not like that look, knowing what he was expecting from Elena but I was content with knowing that this would not actually be the case. I followed after a moment.

I turned back into the alley and watched as she pushed him against the wall. The man smiled at her and leant in to try to capture her lips but she pulled back out of his reach. She looked him in the eyes and her voice took on a haunting monotone.

"Don't scream." With that I watched her face change and she dug her fangs into his throat.

I was breathless watching her. It was such a strange sight but it did not scare me at all. I did wince though remembering the pain of Katherine's bite. Even with the knowledge of the pain, I still wished it was me in her arms. I was snapped from my admiration of her feeding as the man let out a low cry of pain and started to push against her. I anxiously looked at Elena and I saw her pull back with a look of pain on her face.

"Vervain," she breathed in a choked voice. I watched as she stumbled back slightly. What was happening? I watched as the man clutched his neck and began to run. Elena looked at me desperately, though she looked weaker.

"Damon, stop him, please," she begged me and I immediately cornered the man. He tried to get past me and pushed at me but I stood firmly and grabbed him around his upper arms and dragged him back to where Elena was leaning against the wall, looking sickly pale. She looked up as we approached and she looked lost and afraid. She gave me a pleading look.

"Damon I need you to leave. I...I don't want you to see what I have to do." I shook my head defiantly. I was not leaving her, especially not like this. She looked like she could barely stand.

"No I told you. No more hiding from me anymore. This is who you are and I'm staying."

"You don't understand. He has vervain in him. It's a plant that is toxic to vampires. It also prevents us from compelling humans. He's seen what I am and he will tell everyone. That puts Katherine and me in danger. Please tell me you understand what I'm trying to tell you." I listened to her explanation and I felt a lump form in my throat. She needed to kill him. He knew too much and if he told anyone, Elena would be in danger.

"I understand...And I don't care. As long as you stay safe." I was surprised to find that the words were true. With all my detestation of death, I still could not let anything happen to her and I would gladly let this man die. She watched me carefully and then I saw something pass across her face that I could not recognize. She nodded slowly and swiftly took the man from me. I watched the scene holding my breath. It took a second before the sickening sound of his neck snapping filled the air. I let out my breath heavily and blinked. She dropped his body to the ground and looked at it impassively before looking at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, not trusting my voice and she pursed her lips and moved close to me and I was surprised when she pulled me into her arms. I buried my face in her hair and tightened my arms around her, submerging myself in the comfort she offered.

"We need to get out of here before anyone comes and finds us. Come on," she whispered gently in my ear and she rubbed her hand up my back before pushing me away gently. I nodded and she took my hand and we both walked out of the alley in the direction of my horse.

Something had changed between us.

A/N: Hope you liked it and this time there's no spoiler for the next chapter because it's currently still being written :) so you will just have to wait and see but I will tell you that there will be much more Delena moments! :) Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. It's a bit short I know but it's more of a filler chapter. The next one will be better I promise :)

Damon POV

We rode back to the estate in silence, though Elena held tightly around my waist. I was still trying to overcome the shock of the night's events. I had watched her kill someone. I was not entirely sure how I felt about this. He had to die, of that I was certain but it disturbed me still. She was not the young, innocent girl I had been absolutely convinced she was. She had lived a long life and she had killed God knows how many more before this night. She was still everything to me though.

After leaving my horse in the stable, I walked with her back to her room. I didn't attempt to speak and neither did she and I was not sure if the silence was uncomfortable or not. As we stopped outside her door a thought occurred to me.

"Do you think there could be others in town with vervain?" I asked quietly and Elena bit her lip before nodding.

"Katherine and I must be careful from now on. I'm pretty sure that the man tonight had no idea about vampires which can only mean it was given to him by someone who does. This means someone in town has a supply of vervain and we do not know who has been given it. I will tell Katherine tonight before I retire."

We stood silently for a while before I reluctantly decided to leave to avoid anymore awkwardness. I was surprised though when I felt her small hand on my arm. I looked at her questioningly but I did not get a verbal answer.

Her kiss had taken me by surprise and it took me a second to respond. When my mind caught up I kissed her back with equal fervour. She pulled away too quickly and I groaned in protest but I watched her silently afraid that if I spoke this would all fade away proving it was the dream I suspected it to be.

"Spend the day with me tomorrow?" she asked looking up at me from under her lashes. I couldn't help my relieved smile and I hastily nodded. I paused for a moment before leaning down and capturing her lips in another kiss and I was once again relieved when she returned it enthusiastically.

Elena POV:

After I said goodnight to Damon I turned towards Katherine's room. I could not deny the amazing relief I felt now that I had given in. I was still worried though, especially since Damon and I had not discussed how he felt about the fact that I had killed someone in front of him but I had a feeling things would be easier from now on.

I rapped on Katherine's door hastily. There were footsteps on the other side and then the door swung open to reveal Katherine clearly naked with only a thin robe covering her. I peeked behind her and sure enough Stefan was nestled compliantly under the sheets. She looked at me expectantly.

"I was out feeding tonight at the tavern and someone had vervain in their system. It was lucky Damon was there or I might have been exposed," I explained seriously. Whatever reaction I was expecting it was not the casual shrug of shoulders from Katherine.

"Hmm vervain? That's an interesting turn of events. I'll look into it. On another note I see you've taken to spending more time with a certain gorgeous older brother..." she trailed off invitingly, clearly trying to get me to feed her some gossip. I gave her an incredulous look.

"Katherine the town is in possession of vervain! Clearly someone knows. How can you be so casual about this? We should leave while we still can!" Even as I spoke Katherine was shaking her head defiantly. Stefan watched innocently from his place on the bed, clearly having been compelled to stay quiet.

"No. I refuse to let a few petty humans run me out of town. I like it here and I want to stay. Now if that's all, I'll say goodnight Elena."

I could not believe what I was hearing. The most important thing to Katherine was her own wellbeing so I did not understand why she was not taking this more seriously. I walked back into my own room and slumped onto my bed. I needed to figure out who is supplying the people with vervain and I needed to convince Katherine it was time to leave. How I was going to do that, I had no idea.

The next day Damon and I sat in the bright sunshine under a tall oak tree in the gardens.

"Elena? Did you hear me?" My mind snapped back to the situation at hand. I looked into Damon's concerned gaze and I felt terrible. I must have missed everything he had been saying. I just could not stop thinking about the vervain and Katherine. I sent him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I asked, turning my full attention back to him. He frowned.

"I was just asking if everything is okay. You've been really out of sorts today."

"I'm fine it's just I'm worried. I told Katherine about the vervain last night and she acted so casually about it. It really was not like her. And then there is the bigger question of who is supplying the vervain." I frowned trying to get my mind to solve this puzzle but it was useless. Damon pursed his lips and seemed to think.

"I can't be sure but the woman who works at the apothecary in town sells all kinds of strange substances. Maybe she knows about it." I considered this thought. I could not believe I did not think of it myself. The woman, Pearl, did act rather strangely around Katherine when we were in town.

"That's a really good idea. Thank you," I said smiling at him gratefully. He smiled and looked down slightly modestly. I leaned my head against his shoulder comfortably. I felt him hesitate but soon his arm wrapped around my side, bringing me closer. I smiled contentedly and grasped his hand near my waist and held it tightly. I suddenly heard his heart speed up considerably and I lifted my head to stare into his eyes.

"Are you okay? You're heart is very erratic, almost like you're...nervous?" I asked carefully. I watched as he blushed a little and breathed out a nervous laugh.

"I completely forgot about your special hearing. The truth is I am nervous. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" I was confused as to why he was so nervous. He had asked me many things today and had not been very hesitant about any of them.

"Well the founder's ball is next week and I was wondering if maybe you would allow me to escort you?" He looked at me hopefully and I had to laugh at how nervous he looked. Honestly, who else would I have gone with?

"Of course I'll go with you. There's no one I would rather go with." And to prove my point, I leant across and brushed my lips across his softly. Before I could pull away, he held me tighter and deepened the kiss. I soon felt his tongue begging for entrance, which I gladly granted. I moaned and kissed him harder before soon I pulled away because I knew he needed to breathe. He smiled at me breathlessly and leaned in to place a small kiss on my lips.

"I love that I can do that whenever I want now," he said giddily and I giggled happily.

"Me too. We should be careful though. Your father has been sending me some very cold looks as of late and I don't want to make him angrier," I said as I recalled the constant glares I had been on the receiving end of. Damon scoffed and a scowl crossed his face at the mention of his father.

"Let him be angry. That's all he ever is anyway. I don't want to hide the fact that you're mine and I don't know if you noticed but he has also been sending a few unkind looks at your sister." I had not noticed it but I wondered why he had such animosity towards us. We had only been courteous and polite toward him (even though honestly I could not stand the man).

"Oh I should tell you: Katherine and I aren't really sisters. She's actually my great, great, great grandmother. It's a long story but there was a witches curse and now every hundred or so years a female child is born into the Petrova bloodline; a doppelganger. I'm not really sure if Katherine was the first but I think I am the last because there is no one to carry on the bloodline." He looked a little surprised at the news but he listened raptly. It felt strange but good to be able to tell him everything.

"Katherine and I have become as close as sisters though, I guess but there are parts of her that she keeps from me. Sometimes I wonder if she has a past that she is running from but to be honest I've never seen her afraid of anything." It was true. Sometimes when we had stayed in a place for too long, Katherine had insisted that we leave as soon as possible. I had never objected but it had always aroused my curiosity.

"Well maybe she is keeping things from you to protect you. I for one would not share some of the tales from my time in the confederacy with Stefan. He does not need to hear about terrible things like that." I smiled inwardly at the clear protectiveness over his younger brother. It makes my mind wander to thoughts of Jeremy. My heart clenches. Oh how I miss him.

"Maybe."

A/N: I know, uneventful but coming up soon will be the Founders Ball, The rounding up of the vampires and possibly some mentions of Klaus :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to all the kind reviews! I'm glad you think it's a great story because I got a little discouraged because no one was reading :( I know I am not the best writer but I love it and I'm trying to get better. I need to write though. I get all these ideas and I have to get them out. On another note any of my faithful reviewers, do you have any tips for how to get more views for my story?

The next few chapters will be focused on the vampire story line and I will give a hint that I will be following quite closely the actual events of the vampire round up but with my own little spin and of course with the inclusion of Elena. I'm sorry also if my portrayal of Stefan is quite mindless and he's in the background a lot but to be honest he's just not my favorite character and I will guiltily confess that at times I have nicknamed him Stefanie (Stefan fans please don't kill me) haha. Anyway please enjoy the chapter.

PS: Two character will pop up this chapter that I honestly did not plan on including but on a whim I decided to ;)

Elena POV

I brushed my dress down trying to make myself presentable as I stood outside the apothecary. It had been a challenge to convince Damon to stay at the estate but eventually he had agreed. I wanted to speak to this Pearl woman. I walked inside. This time I looked around appraising the items. Jars and bottles of unknown substances lined shelves and herbs and roots hung suspended from the ceiling. None of the herb I was looking for though. I looked to the counter and was disappointed to see that Pearl was not there. Her daughter was though. I approached confidently.

"Hello, I am looking for Miss Pearl?" I asked keeping my voice pleasant so as not to frighten the slight girl. She met my gaze easily and I was taken aback by the wisdom I found in her eyes. A shock rushed through me. How could I have been so blind? I had become so used to being around humans that I had not bothered to sense out any other vampires but this child was definitely one of us. She smiled at me in a guarded way.

"You must be the other doppelganger. Mama has wanted to meet you for some time. Katherine and she have been good friends for a long time." Once again her youthful look threw me off as she spoke her words in a tone of a woman.

"I apologize I was not aware that there were more of us here. And I'm sorry I did not catch your name?" I wanted this girl to trust me enough to reveal information about her mother to me. She smiled kindly at me.

"My name is Annabelle, but I prefer Anna. You're Elena, yes?" I nod carefully, still unsure if I could trust her completely.

"It's nice to meet you Anna but it would help me greatly if you could fetch your mother for me."

"I'm sorry Elena but she is not here right now. She's on an errand. What is it that you need?" I warred with myself. I did not know if I could trust this woman-like-child but then again what other choice did I have? I needed to find out about the vervain.

"I was out feeding the other night and the man I was feeding on was full of vervain. I wanted to know if your mother was aware of this and knew who was providing the humans with it." Anna looked alarmed by this news, which meant she had not been aware of this at all.

"This is some terrible news. Mama and I have come to enjoy our lives here in Mystic Falls. If there are humans in possession of vervain, that could jeopardise everything. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will speak to my mother as soon as she gets back. Where can she call on you?" She spoke so calculated and calm, almost soldier like. It was incredibly off-putting.

"She can find me at Veritas Estate." Recognition lit up on Anna's face.

"Of course. How silly of me. Mama told me that Katherine was staying with the Salvatores. I will make sure she contacts you as soon as possible." As I left the store I felt a little better. The girl had been completely polite but she still made me feel uneasy.

I soon caught the scent of fresh blood in the air. My head snapped in the direction of a narrow alley and I used my vampire speed to zoom over to it. The scene before me was clear instantly. There were two vampires. One male, one female. They were feeding on a man. By the sounds coming from the man it was clear they had not compelled him. That was incredibly stupid of them. I sped over and pushed them both off. The male was harder to subdue meaning he must be just about as old as me but the female was clearly new. I approached the bleeding man, thankfully finding a pulse, and held out my own bleeding wrist for him to drink. I met his gaze darkly.

"Leave and forget this." I watched the two vampires, who had their backs to me as the man scrambled away. When they turned around, my heart leaped into my throat. I couldn't stop myself from rushing forward.

"Jer! Oh my god, I've missed you so much!" I held him in my arms for the first time in over three hundred years and I felt like I had come home. I could hear the surprised happiness in his tone as he squeezed me back.

"Elena? Oh God, I never thought I'd see you again." By now tears were streaming down my face. I finally pulled away and the smile on my face just would not go away. He was smiling too but he was not the same boy I had known. There was the tell tale signs of a life full of blood and murder in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Jer? Not that I'm not happy to see you." I was hoping he had somehow found me and was coming to find me. I would be disappointed though.

"Didn't you know? Mystic Falls in a pretty big vampire hotspot right now. There's tons of them here. Including you it seems." Was I really that oblivious? I was a little angry at Katherine now for not telling me. She had just said it would be fun to go somewhere quiet. Well apparently it wasn't as quiet as she seemed to want me to believe. We were interrupted by our reunion by a loud clearing of their throat from the female vampire standing to the side. Jeremy laughed slightly as he held out an arm to her and she walked and leant into him instantly.

"Elena I'd like you to meet Victoria, Vicki, the love of my life." I appraised her with my eyes. Her face was quite pretty though it had the signs of a harsh life prior to turning. Her hair was in a simple bun and her dress was quite expensive looking, in its fine burgundy silk. There was something in her eyes though that I did not like. I smiled at her politely though.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Elena Jeremy's sister. Where are you staying Jer and how long have you been here?"

"We just got in today. And we haven't really decided yet but we saw a little tavern that has rooms to rent. Where are you staying?" I felt a little embarrassed to confess my lodgings because Jeremy and I had grown up without much of anything, always hating the richer folk.

"Katherine and I are staying with the Salvatore family at their manor." I spoke carefully and I hoped he would not be upset with me. Vicki's eyes lit up at the mention of the mansion and I narrowed my eyes at her inconspicuously. I did not trust her. Jeremy looked angry though and I immediately geared up to start apologizing but this was not why he was angry.

"Katherine? You're still with her? Why Elena? She tried to kill me!"

"I know she did and that's why I stayed with her but now it's like...I don't know but it's like she actually cares about me. I think that if she knew you were here she wouldn't try anything again." I tried and I was surprised to hear myself defending her but after the things she has revealed recently I had felt closer to her. He still looked unconvinced but he sighed.

"Okay let's not argue about this anymore. Vicki and I are going to go settle in but we'll catch up soon Elena." He gave me a quick hug before releasing me to put his arm around Vicki and leading her away. He should be wary of her. I groaned as I realized that in the excitement of finally seeing my brother again I had forgotten to berate him for feeding so carelessly.

I walked through the doors of the estate and I walked in the direction I heard voices coming from. I entered the dining room and I realized it was lunch time. As I entered I heard a collection of gasps and I frowned at them. Katherine looked only slightly alarmed, she looked a little angry though. Stefan looked concerned and Damon was already on his feet rushing over to me. Giuseppe was watching me with distrust and suspicion. I did not understand what was going on.

"Elena what happened! Are you alright?" Damon spoke fearfully and I gave him a confused look.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" He frowned in confusion but grabbed a little of the front of my dress.

"Elena, you're covered in blood!" he whispered anxiously and I looked down finally. Oh dear. Jeremy and Vicki's messy handy work was all over the simple pale cream dress I wore. No wonder everyone was so dismayed. I looked like I was attacked or worse had killed someone. I forced a shaky laugh. Damon looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really I am fine. I went to the art store today to look for some new supplies and I knocked paint all over myself. I'm sorry if I scared you all. If you would excuse me I must go change and clean up." I rushed out of the room hastily, wanting to clean up quickly.

As I entered my room I was relieved to see Emily there. She had wanted to discuss dress option with me for the founder's ball. I asked her to draw me a bath instead and she set to work on it. Once I had bathed, I wrapped myself in my amazingly comfortable silk robe, which was a gift from Katherine for my three hundredth birthday. I did not know how she remembered it but she had presented it to me one day taking me by complete surprise. I heard a knock on my door and I quickly told Emily to discard my soiled dress. I did not want it anymore. I opened my door hesitantly. I should have known who would be on the other side. He did not give me the chance to shut the door again as he pushed past me into the room. Of course it would have been all too easy to stop him if I wanted to.

"Elena what really happened? I'm not stupid; I know blood when I see it! Did someone hurt you? Or did you hurt someone?" he said, muttering the last part a little hesitantly and I could see how frantic he was. I placed my hands on his face to make him look at me.

"I'm fine really. No one hurt me and I did not hurt anyone. Something really great happened actually. I ran into my brother!" I couldn't help my grin and I saw his shoulder relax considerably. He soon smiled at me.

"I did not know you had a brother? Is he like you?"

"He's a vampire, yes. I haven't seen him in three hundred years and I've missed him so much. I don't trust the vampire he was with though, she seemed incredibly shifty." I frowned slightly remembering my brother's 'friend'. There was just a glint in her eyes that I did not like. Damon placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I smiled up at him gratefully but my mind still kept flashing to her.

"So what happened when you spoke to Miss Pearl today?"

"I didn't get to speak to her but I spoke to her daughter, Anna and it turns out she has no idea about the vervain whatsoever. Whoever is doing this is incredibly careful and that is worrying. I just still cannot believe the way Katherine is acting about it. It's as if she doesn't care!" I began to pace a little and Damon stood in front of me with a placating look.

"Maybe she is just trying to be calm about it. You've told me that she is many years older than you so maybe she knows she can handle it." I knew he was just trying to calm me down and I smiled at him to show that I accepted what he said as I let him pull me into his arms but as I rested my head on his chest, I could not help but wonder if Katherine had something to do with all of this.

A/N: Okay guys hope you liked it! The Jeremy/Vicki thing will be a subplot and I will hint that Vicki is definitely going to start trouble as is usual. I hope my portrayal of Jeremy was accurate. I was so glad they brought him back for next season. Next chapter Giuseppe decides to complicate things even more. I think there will be one more chapter before the founders ball. Please review!


End file.
